


【一篇现代文】不要去北京

by Frankenskr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Modern Era, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: 杨晓扬是三明电厂信访办的。董骏是电厂的一名维权工人代表。
Relationships: Dong Jun/Yang Xiaoyang
Kudos: 8





	1. 他要去北京

Chapter 1 He’s Going to Beijing

杨晓扬本来正做梦梦见自己开着宝马在路上飙车，微风拂面，甚是幸福。他看着仪表盘上指针从60爬到120，自己却怎么都停不下来，因此开始尖叫，开始害怕。他手忙脚乱，刚刚避开一辆大众之后又险些被并道的比亚迪蹭到。于是他拼尽全力踩刹车，表速指针却只是一点一点往下蹭。而正在他张大了嘴要呼救时，却被灌了满满一嘴的风，因此他叫不出声。  
车窗是什么时候打开的？  
大概就是在这一刻，枕边手机癫狂的震动吵醒了他。他睁开眼，先是把刚才梦里叫不出来的惊慌叫了半声出来，然后感到自己被子盖太厚出了一身的汗。他模模糊糊体会了一下现在的时间，接着看见手机屏幕上的来电显示，心里想，坏了。  
他的心仍在狂跳不止，手上接起了电话。  
“李警官吗？”  
这位李警官显然非常轻车熟路：“杨晓扬，对吧？我看你们留的信访联络人是你。”  
“对，是我。”  
“先别着急，这么晚打电话估计你也吓了一跳。没什么大事，但比较着急。你们厂里有个叫董骏的，我看在你们报上来的重点关注人员里，刚才买了张明天早上七点半的车票，去北京。”  
杨晓扬从床上坐了起来，稍微松了口气。他看了眼手机上的时间，现在是两点半，还有五个小时，还来得及。  
“就他一个人？”  
“目前就一个。现在大会前特殊时期，你也明白，该跑还是得跑一趟。”  
杨晓扬在心里骂了两三句脏话，不过不是对李警官，是对董骏。他抹了把脸，吞下自己抱怨的呻吟，面上的语气仍旧十分平稳。  
“您放心，我们先处理，保证不让人员上京。”  
“行，那有情况再联系。”  
“李警官再见。”  
杨晓扬挂了电话就将手机刷在了床上，然后坐在原地缓了一会儿，也没有开灯，只有空调22度的指示映着悠悠的蓝光。因为深睡眠被吵醒来这么一出，杨晓扬头都是晕的，脚也是软的，因此他开灯下床的时候在心里把董骏又骂了十万八千次。  
这些蠢货。  
说愚民或许有些过了，毕竟董骏在他印象里也不是那种什么都讲不通的人，好歹还能听进去一些道理。但这种时候好死不死去北京，一方面成功概率也太低，根本不可能让他成功，另一方面折腾的所有人都没好日子过。他杨晓扬不是辛辛苦苦上班工作的吗？人家李警官不是吗？这不都二半夜被折腾起来，就因为特么一张火车票。  
杨晓扬大概花了两分钟套了一条长裤一个短袖，然后用两分钟洗了个脸，就抓了车钥匙门钥匙手机出门，临走前又回来拿了一叠现金。  
钱虽然不是万能，但有些时候却能起到很关键的作用。  
他知道董骏他们反应的问题其实客观存在，而且，这事还真不是他能管得了的。所以从这方面来讲，董骏他们属于少有的杨晓扬还愿意多谈谈多帮帮的人。其他那些，有什么因为变电器爆炸而把家里母牛吓流产也来堵大门要钱的，有因为自己家孩子没看好爬了高压线电死了来哭闹的，这些才是真的不可理喻。  
杨晓扬猜是董骏家里确实条件差，所以真的缺这么几万块钱，所以对这种人，如果自己能从钱上面在关键时候帮一把的话，以后有什么问题他说话至少人家会听，能卖得出去一个面子。  
说实话，杨晓扬自己并不差着几千块钱。如果能多买回来几个囫囵觉的话，那还是非常非常划算的。

董骏这个人，别的不说，其实长得非常好看。是那种所有0的天菜的那种好看。杨晓扬自己是个0.5，甚至谈过女朋友，自认多少还能抵抗董骏那结实有力的手臂的魅力。不过等他开着宝马飙了大半的路程、慢慢脑子真的清醒过来之后，才觉得自己这运动裤T恤的搭配也太不顾形象了。  
三明市是个地级市，杨晓扬家就是电力系统里的，父母是省公司的双职工，如今被放在三明市电厂信访办其实算是个过渡阶段，咬咬牙再挨两年，时间够了就可以找人借调回省公司了。他自己也没什么特别大的想法，就安安稳稳工作，甚至结婚生子。所以在三明电厂也没什么可韬光养晦讲政治的，自己该过什么日子就过什么日子，上下班开一辆宝马328，每年出国玩一两次还发一堆朋友圈，吃的当然不是自己每月四五千块钱那点工资，更多是家里的积累。他自认就是那种特别标准的90后，人生重在享受，工作只是生活中很小的一部分。  
但该他干的活也会好好干，反正年轻，多跑跑也没什么。  
所以在厂里他人缘还算不错。谁也不会没事去找这种子弟的麻烦。  
董骏家在三环以内一个非常老旧的小区，据说是租的房子。  
大概三年前，他父母相继去世了。父亲是因为肺癌，发现的时候已经晚期，母亲是因为脑溢血。这事当时在厂里也算传得比较广，毕竟是真的惨。两位老人也没工作，就是在市中学旁边摆早点摊维持生活，还供了董骏读大学。他父母的病也算是彻底把家里掏空了，辛辛苦苦操劳一辈子，给董骏留下了小十万的债，据传闻他母亲走之前清醒了一会儿，还因为这事一直在向孩子道歉。  
杨晓扬摸着裤兜里的一叠人民币，在董骏家昏暗狭窄的楼道里往上爬的时候，突然就想到了这件事。这笔债董骏还成什么样了他并不清楚，因为借钱给他的很多人都主动找董骏说不用还了。有些人，董骏答应了下来。有些人没有。所以具体还剩多少，没有人知道。  
董骏家在五楼，五楼的灯坏了，杨晓扬喘着气打开了手机的手电筒。他一身的汗，T恤也湿了一点。  
他敲了敲门，叫了一声：“董骏。”  
屋里毫无动静。  
于是他又拍了拍门。  
这门还是那种特别老的铁门，不是防盗门，因此通过缝隙可以看出来屋里还亮着灯。杨晓扬一时间心里想了很多，比如如果董骏就是不开门怎么办，比如如果董骏这张票是诈，其实人已经跑了，怎么办。  
然后，就听见一阵由远及近的拖鞋声，然后董骏在门口犹豫了一会儿，最后门还是打开了，且发出了巨大的金属挤压声。  
董骏头发湿着，显然刚洗过澡。杨晓扬都能听见卫生间排风扇噪声，跟拖拉机一样。董骏看起来十分惊讶，整个人后咧了一下。  
“杨……杨主任？”  
杨晓扬并不是什么主任，不过工人们对一切行政部门的职工都叫主任也很正常。他似笑非笑点了点头：“嗯，方便进去吗？”  
董骏想了几秒，然后把他让进去了。  
让进去的时候董骏似乎想到了什么，“哦”了一声。  
董骏家里不算乱也不算整齐，一台三十多寸的电视，海尔的。电视旁边放了两张照片，是董骏去世的父母。客厅桌子上，放着一个屏已经碎了的手机，充着电。  
杨晓扬在破旧的沙发上坐下，示意董骏也坐下。董骏很听话，看神情，应该已经知道了杨晓扬是要说什么事。  
“那个……”杨晓扬开了个头，“其实如果真的有什么困难，你可以和厂里说。”  
董骏看了看他：“挪用扣发值班人员津贴那个事，现在厂里开始调查了吗？”  
“这个，还是得等领导们开会决定，我们说再多其实也没用。”  
董骏点了点头，不说话了。  
于是杨晓扬观察着他的表情。这屋里很热，只有一个电风扇在吹，吹着董骏的头发梢一下一下翘。这不是杨晓扬走访过的条件最差的家庭，却不知为何有些进到了他的心里。他突然就觉得自己在这地方如此格格不入，如此突兀，如此粗鲁。  
“哎，”他叹了口气，“我就有话直说了。你看就非要现在去北京吗？你要知道，一去北京，那性质就变了。而且现在这个时期，你让大家都很难办。”  
董骏在杨晓扬说到一半就开始盯着他，盯得杨晓扬心里有点虚。  
“杨主任，原来真是因为这事……我洗澡之前才买的票，这么快就通知到你们了。”  
董骏露出了一个苦笑，摇了摇头。  
鬼使神差地，杨晓扬往前坐了坐，前倾着身子。董骏比他大个两三岁，两人算是同龄人，都还年轻，但都已经不年轻了。  
“兄弟，听我句劝，没必要啊。”  
结果这句杨晓扬认为绝对推心置腹的话，却招来了董骏眼中一闪而过的讥讽。  
他也没说话，就是拿起了桌子上的手机，在碎裂的屏幕上解锁，打开微信，调出了一个聊天界面，推给了杨晓扬。  
那上边可以看见两人的最后对话是三句。“我明天去北京，我们见一面吧”，“有点事情找你说”，和对方回的一个“好”。  
董骏给对方的备注是“娇娇”。  
“这是我女朋友，人在北京。”董骏在一旁向杨晓扬作了讲解，“我是想去找她分手的。”  
杨晓扬也不好意思盯着那个微信界面看，甚至为董骏的过于直白过于坦诚而有些尴尬。  
“呃，这……你不是去上访的？”  
董骏摇了摇头：“不是。”  
“那怎么选这种时候……”  
董骏愣了愣：“哪种时候？是因为北京要开会吗？”  
说到这里，杨晓扬才意识到，在自己工作上天大的事是政治。政治却只是这位工人兄弟生活中最遥远、最无关紧要的一部分，却如今让人家连去面见女朋友分手都不能。  
操。  
杨晓扬说不上来自己心里什么感觉，手足无措了几秒钟。最后他小心翼翼地把董骏的手机推回去，咬了咬牙，还是说了出来。  
“对。所以你明天不能去。把票退了吧。”  
董骏没动。  
这杨晓扬并不意外。董骏如果这样就直接退票，那他就不可能是那个，会不惧作为工人代表被推出来和厂里交涉、会带着几个敢干的擅自缩短值班时间的人了。  
“听我句劝，真的，退了吧。何必找这种麻烦，分手过两个月再分也一样啊。说不定就，和好了呢是吧？”  
杨晓扬觉得自己十分尴尬，他本来做的心理建设是来啃一根硬骨头，结果却来莫名其妙处理别人的感情问题。最后这句话他说出来自己都不信，别说董骏了。  
那个拖拉机一样的排风扇还在吭哧吭哧地转着。董骏没有立刻说不退，杨晓扬就知道这事有谱。可是董骏一直没动，不知道在想什么，就低着头，露出来颈部肌肉的一点线条。  
最后，董骏点了点头：“行，杨主任请回吧，票我退了。”  
杨晓扬立刻觉得心里一块大石头落地，笑容一下子就没按住，浮在了脸上。  
“真的？”  
“您是想我当着您的面退了？”  
其实按道理来说，是应该这样。但杨晓扬不知道怎么的就觉得应该给董骏留下一些——留下一些什么呢？  
留下一些尊严。  
想到这里的时候，杨晓扬的笑又落了下去。  
“没有，没有，当然不用。”他手心早就满是汗，如今双手擦着裤子站了起来，“那你早点休息，我先回去了。”  
董骏摇了摇头，站起来，把杨晓扬送了出去。  
杨晓扬拿手机打着光跑下楼，小跑着回到自己停在路边的宝马车里的时候，才觉得心里有了一些着落。他看着那个灯光昏暗的老旧小区，看着自己车里仪表盘柔和的白光，挂上档，感到自己浑身的肌肉慢慢放松下来。  
他也不知道是什么东西让自己觉得心悸。  
或者说是害怕吧。害怕更准确一些。


	2. 给他一瓶水

Chapter 2 给他一瓶水

回去之后，杨晓扬断断续续睡了三四个小时，就不知怎么睁了眼，再也睡不着了。杨晓扬这辈子都很少这个点起床，平常都是闹钟想了之后再多睡五分钟的主。天已经亮了，透过窗帘渗进来一点光，杨晓扬可以听见楼上楼下有开关门和说话声，知道已经有人出门上班了。

他本来可以住在厂里宿舍，却嫌弃那里条件不好，宁愿自己出来租房子住。

醒太早也没什么事做，杨晓扬干脆洗了个澡。洗完澡之后，觉得脑子清醒了一些，看时间差不多就开车出门上班了。

结果这个世界果真是不会消停的。

或者说董骏是不会消停的。

他大概打了把方向刚刚转到电厂路的时候，就看见单位大门口停了好几辆车，门口还站了一些人。杨晓扬就是干这个的，一看这阵仗就知道怎么回事。他赶紧找地方把宝马停了，下车跑到门口，果真见董骏带着几个职工在大门口静坐，伸缩门上拉了个横幅，“要求电厂彻查挪用工人津贴一事 还员工血汗钱”。因为人就坐在大门前边，所以车自然进不去，但是人还是能从旁边的小门进去上班。

杨晓扬加快脚步走过去，认出来董骏旁边坐着的是卓宁卓工，是这群人里边岗级最高工龄最长的，有工程师资格的，厂里还是比较受人看重，也不知道董骏怎么就把他劝出来了。

上班的人员排着队过小门，很多也都看在眼里，站在一旁议论。

杨晓扬一边给信访办的主任编了条微信发过去，一边在董骏面前蹲下来，和对方平视。

“董哥，我说，这一大早的您不累吗。”

董骏竟然还低头笑了笑：“不累，谢谢。”

“操——”杨晓扬骂了半声卡在嗓子里，转过去挪到卓工面前，“卓工，您怎么也来掺和这事啊。”

卓宁脾气向来直，也向来不爱管事，厂里曾经想让他担点行政职务，但他实在干不来，自己给辞了。按卓宁的脾气来说，看不惯这事很正常，只是看不惯不一定站出来，毕竟年纪也大了。  
如今太阳慢慢地往正头顶爬，虽然不到中午，但已经挺热了。卓宁旁边的地上放了一个毛巾和一大瓶水，完全是有备而来。

“他们年轻人都不怕，我就更不怕了。大家的要求也有道理，厂里应该考虑。”

杨晓扬抬了抬头，无语望苍天。

他站起来大概看了一下参与的都有什么人——大多是之前一直跟着董骏维权的员工，有轮机那边的，也有燃料那边的。所谓津贴扣发的事情其实也很简单，就是整个津贴的一笔钱没变，但在厂里进行了二次分配，说是按照不同工作时段算不同的权重系数，增加值夜班人员的收入，但其实，是为了挖出来一块，给那些已经不在一线值班的科室领导进行绩效补贴。

本来分配方案大家也都基本通过了，摊到每个人头上也不差那么一点。可这次厂里突然扣了第二季度津贴的百分之二十，说要作为整厂浮动绩效发放。但谁都知道，这笔钱最后发下来肯定大头落到行政职位高的领导身上，最主要的轮机部和燃料部的工人们，连平均数的一半都拿不到。

说句不好听的实话，这笔钱到年终，杨晓扬也能分到不少，肯定分得比董骏他们多。

说话的功夫，厂里保卫科的人就出来了。

保卫科的科长叫冯明，四十多岁，两米的个子，大家都叫他“冯大个”。冯明带了三个保安过来，都穿着衣服，拿着棍子。

他见杨晓扬也在，就打了个招呼。

然后他两米的大个子低着头看着地上的几个人。

“卓工，董骏。你们现在这样做，已经极大地影响了电厂的社会形象，还影响了交通！我们必须要处理，希望你们有什么问题坐下来解决，不要用这种极端方式。”

杨晓扬逆着朝阳抬头看了看冯明，愣了愣。他站起来，拉着冯明走到了旁边，同时摸出来手机看了一眼，见他自己的主任回了个微信，说“收到，已经通知保卫科”。

“这……冯主任，是刘主任和您沟通过了是吗？”

冯明坦荡荡点了点头：“是啊，他给我打了电话。怎么，你们之间没说明白？”

杨晓扬面露难色，叹了口气：“不好意思，可能是我没说清楚。这本来我想着再好好劝劝，争取待到信访办坐着说，可能刘主任误会了，以为影响特别恶劣，直接把您叫出来了。”

这话说完，冯明有点不高兴。两个部门一向合作挺好的，没有这种当着信访人员打自己脸的意思。人他都带出来了，自然是要看到董骏他们收东西离开才算完。

冯明于是看了看手表：“估计还有半个小时张厂就要来上班了，领导怪罪下来，你们自己要能顶住，我也没意见。”

这话说出来，杨晓扬也并不像傻子一样冲上去堵枪眼。

“您先带人旁边疏散一下员工吧，给我半个小时，我试试。”

冯明应下来，勉强答应了。

其实杨晓扬的余光一直有看着董骏，也知道董骏一直在往这边看。卓宁倒是很清楚自己就是被请来镇场的，和旁边坐的人有说有笑在闲聊。因此，这件事显然还是得从董骏下手。

杨晓扬周一上班有例会，所以穿着白衬衫，一点不透气，现在背上已经湿了。他重新走到董骏面前，提了一下裤子，蹲下去。

“你们什么诉求，直接说。”

董骏似乎因为杨晓扬的直接而有些惊讶，浓密黑长的睫毛在刀削斧凿一样的眉廓下动了动。

“第一，重新进行津贴二次分配的讨论，这次必须公开征求意见且通过按比例组成的职工代表会投票表决。第二，将拖欠的第二季度津贴尽快补发。第三，撤回对闫一宁的停岗处分。”

杨晓扬在心里掂量了一遍：“前两条都有的商量。第三条，处分文件都已经下来，没法撤了。”

“下了文件处分，那就再下文件撤。”

自从两个人开始交涉，卓宁也和周边的人停止了交谈，大家都认真听着，紧盯着杨晓扬的一举一动。如今董骏说完这句，就只听见有两三个人突然高声附和，甚至还喊起了口号。

“撤销对闫一宁的不公处分！重新进行津贴二次分配！”

杨晓扬立刻就去看冯明，见冯明已经朝这边投来了考量的眼神。

这一群人喊得杨晓扬也心里慌。他们搞信访的其实什么都不怕，甚至不怕信访人员提各种无理要求，怕的只有一条，就是事情闹大，就是社会影响。

董骏根本不跟着喊，他就静静坐着，却让人觉得一块大石头压在地上，对于静坐的员工来说就是心里有底了，对于杨晓扬来说就是心里掉底了。他站起来反复安抚了众人的情绪，等口号平息一些之后，才又回到董骏面前。

他考虑了一下怎么说话。

然后他突然站起来，小跑回到自己的车边，打开后备箱，把里边剩的半箱苏打水搬了出来，直接搬到了大门口，一瓶一瓶拿出来给大家分。

但是并没有人接，因此他把水递到了董骏手里。

董骏额头也都是汗，估计也是一早就起来了，现在嘴唇都有些起皮。

北方的夏天也并不怎么湿润，甚至更多是燥热。

董骏也是人，他看着那瓶水虽然没接，但喉结动了动。杨晓扬就直接把水怼到了董骏的怀里，董骏没开但也没推回去。再之后，杨晓扬拿了一瓶递给卓宁，卓宁却表示自己带水了，并不需要。到第三个人，终于还是接了。

于是那半箱水发了出去，就算董骏一直没开，其他人也已经开始喝了。

杨晓扬发这水跟这群人赔笑：“大家放心，我知道大家也没有用暴力手段，就是静坐嘛，是吧。天这么热，谁都不希望出事，我们当然也不希望。”

如果这群人里有个中暑的或者生病的，那才是真的出大事了。

水发完之后，杨晓扬绕回到董骏面前，干脆坐了下来。

“信访办开着空调备着茶水等各位，有什么问题我们正常反应，这样做只会适得其反。”杨晓扬看着董骏宽大的手攥着那瓶苏打水，叹了口气，“你身体好，但是卓工坐久了受得了吗？董骏，你这样做不就是要一个对话的契机，你放心，这些都能有。你刚才提的三个条件，都能谈。”

杨晓扬咬牙说了句松口的话，董骏的眼睛亮了亮，结果旁边卓宁突然笑了，直接打断了杨晓扬接下来要说的。

“你放心，我虽然比他们大但身体还好。你说都能谈，和谁谈？谈多久？小董，你也不是傻子，这种话啊，少信。”

董骏回头对卓工笑了笑：“谢谢卓工，我知道。”

就在这会儿，杨晓扬的手机响了起来。他不愿意拿出来看，因为想也知道是什么人打的要说什么事。门口的人群已经疏散差不多了，上班高峰已过，也就意味着，张厂应该快到了。

杨晓扬急了：“董骏，你也不是铁打的！我们主任直接联系的保卫科，他态度很明确，到时候我也没办法！”

“三个条件，先谈哪一个都可以。但是先把第二季度正在分配的津贴叫停，这笔钱谁都不能动。”

“这个可以谈。”

“等于没说。”

杨晓扬泄了气，低下头：“你几点来的？”

这话让董骏愣了愣。

“五点多。”

“快四个小时了，喝水吃东西了吗？”

“大家都是吃了早饭过来的，就我自己来得早。”

“我问的就是你。”

董骏沉默了。

杨晓扬拿下巴指了指那瓶水：“喝口水。”

董骏不动，但舔了舔嘴唇。舔得杨晓扬心里又一阵慌乱。

“董哥，算弟弟求你了，别在这个时候做得这么激进吧。”

“什么时候？又是开会？”

“对啊！要我说多少遍你才明白——”杨晓扬声音不知不觉就高了，心里边糊弄信访人员那一套一套的，面对着董骏，有些说不出来，“不管你信不信，我是真的为你好。”

董骏注视着他，在考量。

所有人也在等着董骏的决定。

“你说可以谈，是跟谁谈？”

“你想跟谁谈，我们去找。”

“张厂。”

“好。”

董骏点了点头，打开水喝了半瓶，然后拿手背抹了一下嘴，站了起来，面对着众人。

“大家先起来吧，我们去里边谈。”

杨晓扬说可以找张厂来谈，并不是在骗董骏。在现在这个时期，张厂大概率还是非常乐意通过自己的出面来平息一场可能发生的有社会影响的事件。后者才是真的可能成为他平坦仕途上的石子。

只是，杨晓扬彼时并不知道，张厂出差了，得到周五才能回来。不过这也有一点好处，就是没有张厂拍板，那笔有争议的津贴自然是不敢发的。所以至少周五之前，事情不会有太大的变化。  
杨晓扬在信访接待室外边和刘战平说完之后，觉得心理压力还是陡然就大了起来。他用脚指头想也知道那群刚被劝下来的员工们会是什么反应。

“怎么样，不行的话我进去说？”刘战平还是很照顾他，看他脸色不对，直接就这么问了。

“不，还是我去吧。谢谢主任理解。但是一直是我出面在交涉，我自认多少还是建立了一些信任关系的。”

“行，那我放心交给你了。闫一宁那边情况比较复杂，我还要去他家一趟。”

杨晓扬点了点头：“他家很复杂？”

“现在还不清楚，我得实地去看看。”

“那行，主任先去吧。我进去谈了。”

刘战平拍了拍他的肩膀，走了。

杨晓扬可以说是硬着头皮转身推开了门。

他闪避着董骏灼人的视线，无意识地皱起了眉，觉得十分头疼。想来想去，也没什么其他办法，只能直说。

“不好意思，各位，张厂出差了。”

人群一下子就炸开来。

有个小年轻好像叫柯晗，刷就站了起来：“你早就知道，耍我们的！”

杨晓扬仍旧皱着眉，觉得这群人真的很难沟通。

“我真的不知道，刚才和刘主任说完才知道的。但是你们放心，张厂周五就回来。而且他回来之前，津贴绝对不动。”

“那让刘战平进来谈！”

“刘主任刚出去办事，我们还以为大家不愿意和我们谈——但是大家放心，刘主任下午绝对就回来了——”

“张厂去哪开会？”

开口的是董骏。董骏一出声，所有人都慢慢安静了。

“省里。”

“什么会？”

“这我真的不清楚。”

“如果你们就这么糊弄大家，那我们明天可以继续去门口坐着。”

“操！”杨晓扬有点百口莫辩的感觉，虽然他自己也坑蒙拐骗太多次了，这波其实也不亏，“我杨晓扬把话放在这，我是真的不知道张厂去省里开会了。这事张厂没必要回避啊，是不是？今天我真的没和大家说一句瞎话，我可以拿自己人格作担保。”

董骏没有立刻接话，而是看了看自己手里的苏打水，然后抬起头看着杨晓扬。

“我不信。”

杨晓扬本来都准备发誓了，这下，真的半个字也说不出来。


	3. 四万块

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开始瞎写。

Chapter 3 四万块

杨晓扬一时被羞愤遮住了心中大部分的想法，因此直到他听见员工们没忍住泄露出来的笑声，才回过神来又看向了董骏。董骏因此把那三个字又重复了一遍。

“我不信。”但这次他脸上带了一些柔和宽容的笑意，“因为我不了解你的’人格’。关系到大家切切实实的利益，也不可能就靠任何人的人格来解决问题，是吧，杨主任？”

卓宁在一边相当明显地点了点头，不掩对董骏观点的认可和欣赏。

“是。”杨晓扬咬着后槽牙认了下来，“不过也别叫我主任，我和大家一样，也是厂里的普通员工。不介意的话，叫晓扬就行。”

董骏没接：“张厂不在，那就和徐书记谈。”

“可以，我去联系。”

董骏看了眼墙上挂的表。

“我们只等到十点半。”

杨晓扬站了起来：“没问题。”

他走出去和刘战平打电话，简单讲了一下这个事。刘战平一听有的谈，就觉得事情还是没有那么麻烦，给徐书记打了个电话。徐书记刚刚在办公室开上电视电话会议，说是十点能结束，十点半，还是能赶上的。

本来这事就这么平息了下来，剩下的就是厂里和员工谈判，信访办从中协调调解。杨晓扬就是去洗手间抽了根烟，走回到接待室的时候，却听到里边传来了剧烈的争吵声。杨晓扬推门的时候，迎头撞上董骏特别掷地有声地喊了一句：“你们要是敢动卓工，那就等于动我们所有人！”

说喊有点过，就是大声说话吧。

董骏身后站了七八个年轻人，压着就往前逼，被卓宁堪堪拦住。董骏面前站的是轮机那边的副总叫李力升。李力升，恕杨晓扬直言，确实不是个好东西。津贴二次分配的开始，源头就在李力升这里。杨晓扬一看是李力升就知道坏了，赶紧冲进去也帮着卓宁拦人。董骏脸上有一点杨晓扬从昨天到现在第一次见到的真怒气，和慌张。

可是比董骏声音更大的是李力升。

“反了你们！”李力升恼羞成怒，“真以为进了国网就是铁饭碗，厂里治不了你们了？还来堵大门，懂不懂社会影响！这是张厂不在，这是没有引起社会关注。张厂在的话怎么看我们轮机？人民群众关注的话怎么看我们电厂？津贴二次分配那是厂里的决定，你们拿的，那都是你们应得的——”

杨晓扬赶紧转身推着李力升往后退了几步，退到了接待室的另一边。

“行了李总，少说两句，少说两句。”

再往下说，随便哪个人录个视频发到网上，李力升是真的不用干了。杨晓扬有点难以想象现在这个大环境下还有干部敢说这种话。可见李力升人不怎么样，脑子也很蠢。

轮机分厂排故的总工就是卓宁，这点常识杨晓扬还是有的。如果卓宁真的不干了，电厂今年的运行保障肯定不达标。杨晓扬琢磨了一下，应该是因为有传闻今年年底要调一个副厂去临安当一把手，所以空出来一个位置，李力升太紧张这个位置了。

“李总，本来都劝住了，他们也答应和厂里好好谈了，徐书记说下了会就过来。”

李力升一听书记要来，收了脾气。

轮机那边有这么个分厂领导，也难怪一群员工这么大怨气。

杨晓扬回头看了一眼董骏，被董骏的眼神看得心里一哆嗦。真的害怕，他还不是这直白、冷静、控诉目光的接收方，就已经觉得害怕了，李力升当然也会害怕。害怕了才会跳脚。

李力升在旁边找了个沙发坐下：“我等徐书记过来。我轮机的人，怎么和厂里谈，我也听听。”

绝对不行。

杨晓扬赔了个笑脸：“要不您先去忙吧。等徐书记过来就得十点半差不多十一点了。”

李力升皱了皱眉，非常不在意地看了杨晓扬一眼。在这种人的观念里，就是理所应当的官大一级压死人，他行政级别比杨晓扬高太多，怎么说了一还能有二？

“你们刘主任呢？”

“去闫一宁家了。”杨晓扬刻意压低了声音，怕董骏他们听见。

“去他家干什么？”

“这不是，听说闫一宁家是真的困难，厂里让去了解核实一下，也好进行下一步的工作。”

“困难？困难就更应该珍惜自己的工作机会。你放心吧，他们根本也闹不出来什么来。”

杨晓扬有点不爽：“李总还是先回去吧，徐书记也没说访谈让您在场。”

李力升下边要说什么杨晓扬基本能猜到。因此杨晓扬直接截住了李力升的话头。

“李总，信访无小事。尤其现在大会期间，配合一下我们工作，与人方便与己方便啊。”

信访无小事这是句实话。任何人出差都有最高的差旅报销标准限值，但如果截访需要，三万块的头等舱坐了一样能给报。这就是当前制度下，种种原因导致的维稳力度的一个最小体现。

李力升果真立刻就怂了，沉吟两声，站起来离开了接待室。

按常理来说，李力升真的应该参与这次信访工作。可是杨晓扬这也干了一两年，心里清楚李力升如果在，直接破坏的就是董骏等人对徐书记的信任。

董骏早在杨晓扬开始和李力升说小话的时候就已经跟了上去，站在后边听。杨晓扬会把李力升劝走，董骏心里虽然不太明白为什么，但直觉是认可的。只是听到刘战平去了闫一宁家的时候，董骏有点慌了。在此次堵门静坐之前，他和信访这边也只短暂接触过几次，大多时候还是在和李力升谈，所以他们对厂里的态度一直持非常悲观的预期。信访办的人现在在董骏看来至少似乎是讲道理的，他还挺惊讶。

他默默站着，想着这些。杨晓扬一回头看见他悄没声息在背后站着，吓得一个趔趄心脏狂跳。

“卧槽——董骏，有事？”

“你说徐书记已经答应和我们谈了，是吧。”

“是，刘主任和张厂也通过电话了，他也愿意和大家谈，就是回不来。按说这种事本来也应该徐书记负责，但你们不是要求了要张厂。”

董骏点了点头：“那这样，今天我就先让大家回去工作，你也不用催徐书记了。我们明天上午十点整，就还在这间接待室见徐书记，行不行？”

杨晓扬愣住了：“当然……当然可以。就容我问一句，怎么突然改主意了。”

董骏摸了摸脖子，看起来突然有一些局促和不确定。

“也不想盲目地来谈，我们应该做一些准备。”

刮目相看。杨晓扬一瞬间亲身体会了这个成语的意思。

“可以，当然可以。这对大家都好。”

听他这么说，董骏竟然笑了笑：“那我去和卓工他们说说。”

董骏转身回到了员工身边。那个柯晗，感觉脖子都快伸出来两米长了，整张脸就是个向日葵，董骏就是太阳。卓宁看出来董骏态度的变化，问了他几句，听董骏解释了之后也觉得有道理。杨晓扬心情瞬间舒畅起来，这是他从工作以来接触过最靠谱的一次信访。妈的，他都觉得信访这两个字终于言之有物了。

员工们三三两两地离开，有的还和他打了招呼。他赶紧和刘战平打电话报喜，打着电话和董骏一前一后走出了接待室。信访办在整个办公楼的二层西头，要回轮机、燃料的运行科室工作，大多会走东边的小楼梯，这样最近。可是董骏却走了西边的主楼梯，杨晓扬打着电话心不在焉就跟着，跟着跟着发现董骏在朝大门走。

电话那边刘战平已经到了闫一宁家，没和他说太多。杨晓扬挂了电话之后，犹豫了一下，还是追了上去。

“董……董工！”杨晓扬跑着冲到了董骏面前，“你不回去上班？你现在这个情况，还是别留下什么旷工之类的把柄吧。”

董骏看了他一眼：“我去一宁家。”

“啊？”杨晓扬沉默下来，脑子转得难得慢起来，“闫一宁？”

“是啊。”

“你知道了。”

“刚才你说话，我听见了。”

“这……刘主任也不是去吃人的啊。你放心。”

董骏还穿着工作服，是一件国网绿的纯棉短袖，手里拿着蓝色牛仔外套。有很多运行间常年空调温度都在十几度，不是给人开的，是给设备开的。虽然现在天很热，但值班人员上班都要带件外套。也因此，杨晓扬知道董骏今天去闫一宁家应该是计划外。

电厂大门前是一块空地，什么遮蔽物都没有，在烈日暴晒下，两个人都开始冒汗。杨晓扬往门外看了一眼，停在外边的车辆大多都已经挪走了，但有一个看起来像学生的女孩子在门口一直转，往厂里看。杨晓扬上前一步拉着董骏的手臂挪到了传达室旁边的阴凉地。

“董工，还是那句话，我不骗你。刘主任就是去了解了解情况。”

董骏低了低头，看着地面脚尖。

“我去看一宁他们是因为私人关系。”

“那你先请假。你们那个李总，我看也不会这么轻易放你干这些事吧。”

这话可能让董骏误会了。他抬起头，直视着杨晓扬的眼睛。

“我们做这些，很多也是忍无可忍，被逼得没有办法。不是我们想干，是他们欺负人太过分。那天一宁和我们所有人一起提前离开的值班室，临走之前我们都对全线检查了一遍。怎么他负责那部分后来就出了点故障，这只能说……只能说是运气不好。”董骏摇了摇头，“李力升就是要杀个典型，所以下这么重的处分。这事本来就不公正！”

认识董骏的人会惊讶于董骏怎么一口气说了这么多话。不过杨晓扬不能算认识他，只是静静听着看着，最后点了点头：“我不是说静坐提条件这事，我就是说你纪律上算旷工这一点。”

董骏平静下来，眼神却没有什么变化。

“说我旷工，至少也是事实。”

杨晓扬在心里深深叹了口气。

“这样吧，我跟你一起去，就说是信访工作需要，去了解情况的。你看怎么样？”

然后在董骏应下来之前，杨晓扬就摸了摸自己的裤兜，果真车钥匙还在里边，不用回办公室拿。一摸到钥匙，他就自顾自刷了卡出门，往自己停在街角的爱车走过去。董骏虽然没说话，但还是跟上了。毕竟董骏不是李力升，他不傻。门外晃悠的小姑娘目送他们走到了那辆宝马的旁边，明显看得出来她产生了好奇。杨晓扬赶紧拉开门示意董骏坐进去，自己也大步走回到左座那边，开门上车。

两个人稍微有一点点尴尬。

杨晓扬其实是那种有事情喜欢直接说出来的人。

“你们算过吗，如果津贴按现在的方案发，你们会少多少钱？”

“整年算下来，两万左右。”董骏打上安全带后，极为严谨地补充了一句，“我岗级高一些，还是助工。对于一宁那些年轻的，要差到快四万。”

“这么多。”

董骏惊讶地回头看了杨晓扬一眼——他以为对于杨晓扬来说，这钱不算多。毕竟他们现在坐这辆车，宝马的标志谁都认识，听发动机声响也知道是个美人。董骏也是搞机械的，谁还不喜欢车呢。

“你别这么看我。”杨晓扬小声给自己辩解了一句，“我们做信访总也都见过。其实你们算是很好了，一个月稳定收入也有五六千块钱。有些来要赔偿的家里是真的困难，就那么一个大件电器，还烧坏了，换我我也来找电力部门索赔。”

董骏点了点头：“一宁家也很困难。”

这让杨晓扬心里略微震惊。他摆了自己见过最极端的例子出来，没想到竟然闫一宁家也是这种程度？估计是有什么病人或者欠外债，不然每月五千总不可能过得这么惨淡。

想到欠外债之后，杨晓扬强压着自己回头看董骏的欲望，握着方向盘盯着前方。董骏这个人太……太健康了。健康到会让人极容易忘记他三年前经历了什么。

电厂在三名市很靠西的城郊结合区，周围也没什么特别好的饭店，都是一些被员工们养起来的小店。其中一家酸菜鱼做得特别好吃。好吃到整个电力系统疯传，市里供电公司的都会开几十公里的车跑过来就为了吃一顿酸菜鱼。这家酸菜鱼都没有任何门头招牌，俗称就是“电厂酸菜鱼”。电厂酸菜鱼的旁边，有家明经酒楼，就是这附近最好的一架饭店了。

所以，明经的门口经常会有些公车来来往往，电厂的公务接待也放在这里。最常见的就是这边几个穿西装戴党徽的在门口握手寒暄，那边电厂职工挂着工作证出来到酸菜鱼吃午饭。

柯晗一路小跑进了酸菜鱼，看了看手里的微信，直接冲着最靠里的一个破旧包间而去。推开门，就见他心心念念的王梦迪在里边坐着。

王梦迪看到他只有就立刻露出一个笑容。柯晗一见这姑娘就感觉和刚才闹事的完全不是一个人。腼腆到不能再腼腆。腼腆之下稍微透出来那么一点点流氓。

对于柯晗来说，姑娘就是姑娘，任何男人和姑娘在一起的最终目的都很简单。王梦迪那么聪明，心里肯定很清楚他是怎么想的。这样还能和他长期见面谈话吃饭，就已经是鼓励进一步发展的意思了。

“我点了个酸菜鱼，中份。还有一盘锅贴豆腐。”王梦迪见柯晗进来的时候，就已经站了起来，直到与柯晗一起坐下，“你看还要什么？”

柯晗摇了摇头：“我不用了，看你想吃什么都行。最近学校课多吗？”

“不多，还行。”王梦迪敷衍过去，“刚才我好像看见你那位董骏了。和另一个穿衬衣的，上了一辆宝马。”

“哦，那是杨晓扬。信访办的。”

王梦迪立刻皱起眉：“怎么还和信访的走到一起了？”

“啊？信访的人不好吗？”

“也不是，也分人。”

柯晗点了点头，放下心来。王梦迪约他就是要了解电厂这次职工维权的最新进展。至于王梦迪这样的女学生竟然会对这种事感兴趣，柯晗起初惊讶了非常长一段时间。但现在已经习惯了。

因为王梦迪说的很多话是非常非常正确，非常非常有用的。比如他们任何集体行动的最终目的就是让对方妥协，而谈判是必经之路，因此行动之前一定要开会定好谈判目标。

王梦迪把那个称为“诉求”。

——————tbc


	4. 葡萄糖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瞎写。我什么都不知道我什么都不懂。

Chapter 4 葡萄糖

王梦迪是在一次社会实践活动中认识柯晗的。对于柯晗，王梦迪并不排斥，甚至还有一点喜欢。只不过在她看来正事要在谈恋爱之前，因此，也就搁置了。柯晗是一个非常真诚的人，坦率而诚恳，这一点就是吸引王梦迪最根本的特质。这也是在她看来朴实的工人们最可爱的地方。

毕竟人和人交往，除了真诚，又剩下什么呢？

酸菜鱼有很大一盆，中份配两碗米饭。王梦迪把沉重倾斜的玻璃转盘往柯晗那边转了转，自己挑了一筷子酸菜到碗里，尝了一口，确实觉得很好吃。两个人在上菜之后都沉默地吃了一会儿。王梦迪直到此时才发现自己饿了半天了。柯晗就熟练迅速地给王梦迪挑了两块鱼片之后，自己夹了一大筷子到碗里，专心扒下了半碗饭。

“你说的那个卓工，是董骏找的吗？”

柯晗挑着鱼，喝了口水：“是我找的，卓工算我半个师父。不过是董骏让我去找的。”

“他怎么和你说的？”

“就说卓工和一宁关系好——一宁就是之前被停岗处分的那个同事，应该会愿意帮忙，也说得上话。问我和卓工熟不熟，能不能打个电话问问他。”

“卓工立刻就答应了？”

柯晗停下筷子看着王梦迪：“是啊，为什么不答应？这也是为大家谋福利的事。”

“那厂里大家都支持你们吗？”

这似乎是柯晗没有想过的一个问题。

“我觉得还……还挺好的吧。”

“普通员工有人反对你们吗？”

“没有。”

“那有表示明确支持的吗？”

“有几个。”

王梦迪点了点头，此时已经完全忘了吃饭。她大概明白了整件事情的阻力大概在哪里。以电厂目前的结构来看，张厂是空降的厂长，李力升这批人虽然只是中高层但实际上在厂里很有威慑力，且嚣张惯了。

“你们明天看看那个徐书记的态度，如果他不只是和你们打太极，还有解决实际问题的意愿的话，那我估计你们这个厂长和书记都值得争取。”

柯晗眼睛一眨不眨地看着她：“好。可是张厂周五才回来，到现在也没和我们说上话……你吃啊，别光说。”

“你们书记见你们之前怎么可能不和厂长打电话通通气。”

柯晗恍然大悟，心里想为什么王梦迪一个女学生会了解这些事情。服务员风风火火地推门进来扔下来一盘锅贴豆腐就走了。柯晗算了一下自己的休息时间，想着自己还能和王梦迪聊大半个小时。

在去闫一宁家的路上，董骏在副驾驶睡着了。杨晓扬车上的空调温度开得很低，这正对得上董骏的心意。和杨晓扬相处并没有让董骏觉得多难受，加上车里凉风习习，董骏慢慢就有些眯过去了。杨晓扬在等红灯的间隙回头放开了盯着董骏从头到脚看了一遍。

董骏的骨相应该非常好看，只是他应该并不太在意自己的外表，嘴边还能看到一点青色的胡茬，发型很简单，就是比较长的那种平头，有一点点刘海。董骏因为工作原因在轮机厂要经常爬上爬下看转子，不过也可能是天生的，皮下脂肪很少。于是，肌肉线条就很明显，稍微一点动作就能看到皮肤下的舒张。他左手腕戴着一个看起来有些年头的黑色电子表，卡西欧。

由于两个人已知的经济条件差距，杨晓扬十分没有自知之明地欣赏着这幅景象，想象自己如果把董骏包养了会怎么样。

不过董骏当然不是他的池中之鱼就是了。也只敢在别人睡着的时候脑补一下。

董骏浓密的睫毛产动了几下，然后他睁开了眼。

董骏的头发很黑，眉毛睫毛都很黑，瞳仁也很黑。

“到了？”董骏问他。

“两个路口。”

董骏点了点头，从裤兜里摸出来手机看了看，没有再睡觉。如果要用什么语言来形容董骏的话，杨晓扬想起了很久之前自己看到的一句话，“血要热，骨头要硬，头脑要冷静”。

“其实……”杨晓扬努力了半天，就是管不住自己的嘴，“其实李力升有些事情，还是不那么经得住查的。”

他能感到董骏立刻转头看向了他。

“你们这一类津贴，都是专项资金，虽然说好听点是按权重分配，但只要收集好证据证明这笔钱没有全部到值班人员手里，交到纪委，一定一告一个准。只是你们想要的是钱，不是斗李力升，所以不能既成事实。现在厂里已经出面过问了，那这笔钱你们十有八九是能要回去的。”

“能尽快拿钱是好事。”

杨晓扬直视着前方露出了一个苦笑：“你还要在轮机干，李力升还要在轮机呆至少大半年。你从狗嘴里夺食，没想想自己之后怎么办吗……”

董骏没有立刻回答，似乎是在思考。这也许对他真的是个难题——也许在他看来，做了事情承担后果就是不可避免的。也就是说他在做事情之前就已经考虑过了这些后果。

“你是想工作上尽量小心，不给他留把柄？”杨晓扬问他。

“也没什么其他办法。”

但其实董骏这会儿心里想的是，杨晓扬研究生毕业就是不一样，一点不动声色就把人给骂了。到了闫一宁家那个路口，董骏就认路了。他没有开车来过，都是骑自行车或者步行，到了小路之后才认出来是自己走过的。

“就是那条小路。”

杨晓扬皱着眉：“车进得去吗？”

“应该进不去。”

董骏话说出来的同时，杨晓扬也看见了信访办的公车停在路边。这会儿正是午饭时间，杨晓扬估摸着刘战平应该快走了，就停好车之后转过头问了一下董骏的意见。

“刘主任应该快走了，你看我们？”

“你不方便的话可以不用出面，我自己过去就行。”

杨晓扬直接拉了手刹解下安全带：“走吧。”

董骏各自比较高，手长脚长得窝在车里还是太憋屈了，他也不敢动手调座椅。下车之后，董骏稍微伸展了一下四肢，刚动了两下就感觉汗要冒出来。闫一宁家住在三明市仅剩的一个城中村里，按说过不了一两年就应该要拆迁改造，到那个时候闫一宁家的条件也必然有所改善。只是据闫一宁说，按现在给的政策的话，他连基本的置换费都拿不出来，拆迁期间也根本无处可去。

说白了就是，困境。贫穷本身是一种困境。

城中村的楼与楼之间架满了私扯的电线、通讯线，网网织织看得人头皮发麻。董骏和杨晓扬都是电力系统的，看在眼里更是心里十分难受。闫一宁家那栋楼的楼道里堆满了杂物和垃圾，只剩下一人能过的几十厘米的空间。他家在四楼，生锈的铁门上插着一把早已经干枯落灰的艾草。

董骏敲了敲门，铁门发出巨大的声音。

“一宁，是我。”

屋里边传来脚步声，人影窜动。开门的时候，董骏发现闫一宁身后跟着刘战平，两个人似乎都要出门。闫一宁手里提着一个饭盒。

刘战平看了看董骏和跟着他的杨晓扬，虽然眼神中有诧异，但并没有开口拆自己手下的台，只说了一句：“晓扬来了。”

“刘主任，董骏说来找闫一宁有事，我就想跟过来看看。”

董骏皱着眉不说话，自己让到一边想把闫一宁让出去。结果闫一宁没动，刘战平走了出来。

“你们先聊吧，我还有事先回厂里了。”

杨晓扬赶紧点了点头：“我下午回去。”

刘战平离开的同时，闫一宁重新走回到屋里，把董骏让了进去。杨晓扬可以明显感到闫一宁和董骏有话要说，但碍于他在场，又暂时按着。

“你要去给一姝送饭就先去吧。我帮你看着瑶妹儿。”

闫一宁个子不算高，人也很瘦，看起来很疲惫和焦虑。董骏拍了拍他的上臂安慰他。他目光从董骏身上移到了杨晓扬身上，似乎在犹豫。最后他看了看手机上的时间，下了决心重新走到了门边。

“那我先去。一姝快下课了。刘主任就来问了一下基础情况，没事。”

说完，就出了门。

整个房间都非常昏暗，采光不好，大白天的还得开着灯。热到这里就不仅是热了，还非常闷。杨晓扬环顾四周连一个像样的电器都没发现，就有一个破电扇，还有一个大半人高的小冰箱。他这才开始相信闫一宁家是真的非常苦难。

董骏倒是十分自在，自己换了鞋放下外套，去狭窄的卫生间洗了个手之后敲了敲卧室的门，之后推开了。

床上一堆被褥之间躺着一个女人，床边放着一个垃圾桶，带盖，里边似乎是呕吐物。床头的墙上敲了个钉子，挂着一瓶不知道是什么的药液，输液管一直连到那一堆被褥之下，应该是扎在女人的手上。屋里开着空调，但温度设得比较高，怎么也得有二十五六度。杨晓扬稍微走进看了看，挂的是一瓶葡萄糖。

床头柜上放了满满的药，一看就是特种药。癌症？杨晓扬猜测。或者是什么罕见病吧。

女人见是董骏，抬出了扎着针的手，徒劳地理了理自己的头发。

“哥。”她虚弱地叫了一声。

“躺着吧。”董骏立刻去给她捂被子，同时看了一眼地上的垃圾桶，“上午去放化疗了？”

“放疗。”

“好了，休息吧。一宁去给一姝送饭了。”

女人这时才看见董骏身后的杨晓扬。董骏顺着她的目光回头看了一眼，然后笑了笑。

“厂里同事，一块来看看。”

“一宁出什么事了吗？上午还来了一个……”

“刘主任。没什么，就是厂里考虑你们的情况想发起大家捐款，所以来了解情况的。”

女人的眼里立刻盈了泪水：“谢谢，谢谢……这样一姝就不用担心上学了。她今年高三了不能再分心了。我这病太耗钱了。”

杨晓扬十分安静地在角落里站着。四万块。他在心里算了算。对于大病来说杯水车薪，但对于上大学的学生来说，是足够解决问题了。

“别想了，你睡一会儿吧。”

董骏给人一种沉静的力量，三两句，几个动作，便让女人安心躺回去闭上眼休息，只是怕也睡不着。董骏走到一边大概帮忙收了收房间里的东西，然后拉开门，给杨晓扬一个眼神示意，两人就一前一后走了出去。回到那个小客厅里实在是太热，董骏拉开了那个小电扇，杨晓扬立刻站了过去。董骏则坐在了旁边的一个凳子上。

“乳腺癌，中晚期，才做过手术，隔了一侧的乳腺和淋巴。他妹妹准高三，成绩挺好的，大学肯定会上，但是连最基本的学费和生活费都成问题。”

董骏看着他，平静地开口。

“贫困生可以申请助学贷款。”

董骏点了点头：“这是一部分吧。还有瑶妹儿的病呢。”

“我记得，乳腺癌算是大病医疗补助的范围内吧？”

杨晓扬并不是要挑刺，只是真的觉得闫一宁这种情况并非没有出路，不应该被困死在这里。他正要解释，却见董骏摇了摇头。

董瑶其实是董骏的远房表妹，在老家结了婚，结婚第二天丈夫就对她动了手。她不像一般女人认命，跑了出来，到三明市投奔董骏。后来一来二去认识了闫一宁，两个人就相爱了。

这些话，董骏知道不能说。因为到现在董瑶老家的丈夫还在四处找她想要抓回去，而且可能是听说董瑶和董骏有来往，所以很怪罪董骏大伯那一家人，到处骂他们。那家人还去警察局报了案，如果董瑶被发现真的在董骏这里，董骏一家人都不得消停。为此董瑶和闫一宁连结婚证都没领，也不敢在当地落户，更不敢申请低保。

只不过，看看董瑶现在的情况，估计那家人就算找到了也会扭头就走。

倒是闫一宁，不离不弃照顾着。

“瑶妹儿不是当地户口，也没有低保，所以用不了大病补助。”

这句话从逻辑上来说漏洞太大。只是杨晓扬看着董骏的神情，就不想再多问了。他猜其中可能有些隐情，这些隐情也是董骏听说刘战平来了之后就立刻要跟过来的原因。

董骏突然站了起来。

“哎，我都忘了，都这个点了。真是不好意思，拉着你耗到现在，忘了吃饭的事。”

——————tbc


	5. 在边缘试探

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 啊啊啊啊感觉有点偏我要把它拉回来。今天状态怪怪的。

Chapter 5 在边缘试探

一时之间，杨晓扬不太知道董骏这是送客的意思还是想要一起吃饭的意思。只见董骏将T恤的袖子撩到了肩膀上，也走到了电扇旁边吹着。他好像本来想要说什么，但突然间又改了主意。

“我一时半会儿也走不开，一宁送饭得到一点才能回来。要不叫个外卖？”董骏局促地反复把袖子往肩膀上卷，那短短的袖子滑下来又拉上去，拉上去又滑下来，“做饭动静太大了，我怕吵到瑶妹儿。”

杨晓扬立刻摇了摇头：“没事，叫外卖吧。”

“要不等一宁回来，杨主任我请你吃饭。也算谢谢你帮我。”

董骏似乎在过于示好和过于撇清关系之间摇摆不定。杨晓扬看在眼里，看得有些愣住了。

“董工大我几岁吧？叫我晓扬就行。”

说完之后，他又忙补充了一句：“叫外卖就行。我平时在家也都是叫叫外卖。说句实话，不太会做饭。”

杨晓扬摸着头笑了笑。董骏的手终于从袖子上挪开，挪到了口袋里，拿出了手机。他的手机解锁之后的界面是一个背单词软件，董骏从那个App里退出来，找到外卖平台，直接递给了杨晓扬。

“你看想吃什么，我都可以。”

这种时候化解尴尬最简单的方式其实就是不要再客气。杨晓扬干脆一把拿过了手机，说了句“我看看”。董骏明显松了口气，站在那里看杨晓扬选外卖看了几分钟之后，走到卧室门边推开往里看了看，见董瑶似乎睡了。

“杨……晓扬。”他犹豫着叫了一声，见杨晓扬立刻抬起头看向他递了一个笑容，“你先看吧，地址直接选，我存的有。我去给瑶妹儿打个豆浆。”

杨晓扬点了点头，董骏就消失在了厨房里。他选了一家不算贵的炒菜，加上各种满减折扣下来大概五十块钱，三个人的份量，把闫一宁也带上了。就在他勾选地址的时候，董骏的手机响了一声，然后弹出来一个推送，是娇娇发来了一条微信。杨晓扬带着一种急切将那个通知的对话框推了上去，关掉了。结果这个时候，董骏又从厨房走了出来。杨晓扬突然有一种非常心虚的感觉。

他以为董骏是听见了手机提示音才出来的，就赶紧把手机给董骏递了过去：“好像是你女朋友发了个微信。”

“啊？”董骏一脸不明，接过了手机，“一宁豆浆都打好了，在豆浆机里保着温。”

“我选了几个菜，你看看。饭要了三份，不是还有那个，闫一宁。”

董骏点了点头，直接点了付款：“谢谢。”

“你女朋友刚才给你发了个微信。”

如果杨晓扬没有看错的话，董骏好像脸红了。不过也可能是天热，这点谁都说不清楚。董骏又开始一边看手机一边撩这自己那个短袖，誓要把短袖穿成一件无袖。杨晓扬就看着董骏那个紧实的肩头在他眼前出现又消失，消失又出现，最后咽了咽口水，自己走到一边坐下了。董骏好像也终于回完了微信，情绪看起来没有什么难过，但也并不愉悦。他正要走到杨晓扬旁边坐下，电话却响了起来。

因为怕吵到董瑶，董骏立刻就接了下来。

杨晓扬听到电话那边问：“董哥你在哪呢？”

“我在一宁家，怎么了？”

“刚才李力升突然来值班室看，说是来转转，但没转两步就问你在不在，想和你聊聊。刘哥直接说你今天是业务班，他又转了一会儿才走。”

董骏的视线自然而然就飘到了杨晓扬那边，只见杨晓扬一脸“我就知道”的表情看着他，嘴上用口型说了句“你看吧”。

“没事，我和信访办的人一起来的。”

“哦，这样啊。李力升一看就是来找事的，还好刘哥反应快。”

“你替我谢谢他。”

“他还说让你做事情注意方式方法，保护自己。”

董骏对着电话下意识点了点头：“我知道，你让他放心。”

电话挂了之后，杨晓扬完全不掩饰自己的好奇心，梗着脖子问董骏：“刘哥是谁？人还挺好的啊。”

“我们二室的主任。对我一直都挺好的。”

杨晓扬把心里边的厂内八卦都翻来覆去检查了一遍。

“刘继帆？”

“嗯，是。”

杨晓扬恍然大悟：“之前就是他想把自己姑娘介绍给你，是吧？”

这大概是杨晓扬刚参加工作时候的八卦，也就是四五年前。据说刘继帆的女儿碰巧见了董骏几次之后就非要他爸给介绍对象。但是董骏那个时候说自己有女朋友，就给拒了，饶是如此有一次科室聚餐刘继帆还是把女儿带了过去，结果，这事就传了开来。传得多离谱的都有，还说董骏驳了刘继帆的面子，刘继帆很生气，处处针对他。

这么看来完全没有。

董骏有点烦这件事，但没有在面上表露出来，只是点了点头：“是他。”

“你那时候的女朋友是你现在的女朋友吗？”

这是一个董骏彻底无从预料的问题。因此他惊讶地看向了杨晓扬。杨晓扬长得很白净，五官有点平，但让人看着很舒服。董骏也说不出来，只觉得杨晓扬整个人给人的感觉很顺眼。就像那个发型正是适合他脸型的那种，衣服颜色也很趁他的肤色——除此之外的董骏也分辨不出来了。就这点鉴别能力也全是靠娇娇多年对他坚持不懈的训练培养。

“就是娇娇。”

杨晓扬在心里算了一下：“那你们谈了好久啊……”

“她是我大学学妹。我毕业之后工作了，她去北京读研。”

几乎是下意识地，杨晓扬顺口问了一句：“你没考虑读研吗？”

问完他就知道坏了。

董骏眼神几无变化，只是黯了一点点，虽然表面上看没有太明显的情绪，但好像一瞬间，他被扔进一个完全独立于这个世界的空间里，和杨晓扬，和这闷热的空气，都生成了一层壁。

很孤独。

很孤独。

“回来孝敬父母。”

董骏快速地说了几个字，然后两人陷入了沉默。

从三明市到省会永泉有城际铁路，大概四十多分钟的车程。王梦迪下午四点还有一节大课，因此和柯晗吃完饭之后就迅速回到了永泉。永泉比三明还要热一些，但因为临江，所以空气更加湿润。王梦迪从地铁站出来之后还要四十分钟的公交才能到学校，她眼见着来不及了，就只好打了个车。

就是在她等车的时候，安唐夹着一块滑板，从她身后的扶梯上升了上来。

安唐和王梦迪同届，但是不同学院。王梦迪是学马克思主义哲学的，安唐是学电气工程及其自动化的。马院整个氛围自然和自动化学院有天差地别，可是安唐却和王梦迪成了很好的朋友。成为朋友的起始也很简单，就是俩人参加了同一个社团，经常在社团会议上拍着桌子吵架。

安唐的名字取自父母的姓。不过是他的妈妈姓安，爸爸姓唐。他爸妈离婚了吗？没有。改过名吗？也没有。据说他出生之前计划是叫唐安的，可是他妈在产床上疼得恼羞成怒的时候想到要让他叫安唐，出来直接通知了他爸。他爸表示，你让我媳妇儿这么辛苦把你生下来，我媳妇儿让你叫什么你就得叫什么。

算是当今社会越来越稀有的健康家庭。

王梦迪叫他“软骨”。

一是氨糖补软骨，二是嫌他做事情骨头不够硬，老想着圆滑和妥协。

两个人参加的社团是什么社团，我在此不赘述，大家意会。

安唐左右看了看，确认那个背影就是王梦迪之后，嘿嘿笑了一声，做贼一样走过去，突然大力拍了拍王梦迪的肩膀。

“刚姐！你也回学校？”

王梦迪完全没有被吓到。这让安唐十分失望。王梦迪好像很累，看样子又跑去那个什么三明电厂了。路边过了一辆洒水车，王梦迪往后退了两步，几乎要踩到安唐的脚上。安唐赶紧撤开，观察着王梦迪的表情。

“怎么了？”他问。

“累。”王梦迪说，“第三期社刊的稿子你写完了吗就跑出来浪？”

安唐嗫嚅了一句：“没有。”

“快写。圆圆等着排版呢。”

“行行行，回去就写。你这个点赶回去上课吗？还有半个小时，来不及了吧。打车了吗？”

“我没打车在这儿站着等什么？”

“哦。那捎我一程？下课请你吃晚饭。”

王梦迪回头看了他一眼：“又请我新区食堂？”

“不敢，这次你挑。学校后门湘菜？”

“可以。”

在三点半刺眼的阳光下，王梦迪的侧影看起来瘦小单薄。有极偶尔的时候，安唐会觉得王梦迪也是需要保护的——当然，谁都需要保护。可不巧的是安唐抱持着和王梦迪别无二致的天真信念，因此大概他也并没有什么机会去保护刚姐，毕竟俩人大多时候都站在一起了。

在车来之前，安唐把滑板换了一边拿，以免蹭到王梦迪的衣服。他凑上前，想认真地和王梦迪说两句话。

“你知道现在很敏感，尤其学生和社会上的工人互相联系，很容易引起注意。我们社还没被关也就是因为你还没被发现。”

王梦迪好像很烦他说这一类的话，皱着眉，看着远处车流。

“我认为你应该想想我们社是为什么而办，再来考虑怎么样在别人的鼻子底下苟延残喘。”

“做事情都要讲求方式方法啊梦迪。”

“现在就是讲方式方法的人太多了。”

“这点我倒是同意。”

王梦迪叹了一口气：“我承认，有时候我也不知道……”

“努力做吧，问心无愧就行。”

打到的车是一辆白色的比亚迪混动，王梦迪对着车牌抬了抬手，示意自己的位置。车碾着刚撒过水的潮湿路面在两人面前停了下来。上车之前，王梦迪回头看向了安唐，问了一句话。

“你说我们是不是很愚蠢？”

安唐给王梦迪拉开了后座的门，对她笑了笑：“这个问题你可以写一篇文章了，第四期还缺十几页的内容呢。”

董骏和杨晓扬短暂的沉默持续了不到两分钟，然后卧室里传来了很低的一声呻吟。董骏几乎是立刻就冲了进去。董瑶正扒在床边呕吐。吐出来的甚至都不是胃液，而有绿色的胆汁。

杨晓扬有些看不下去，他在狭小的客厅里来回转着。已经十二点五十了，估计闫一宁也快回来了。外卖刚才的预计送达时间是十二点五十八。董骏给董瑶简单收拾了一下，然后出来倒了半碗杂粮豆浆端进去。董瑶明显不想喝，可她还是非常感激地咽下去了一大半，让董骏感到满意。董瑶的葡萄糖已经挂完了，董骏给拔了针，然后又说了几句安慰的话，给董瑶盖好被子后，才从卧室里走出来。

外卖已经送过来了，饭菜的香味儿一飘荡在房间里，董骏才觉得自己真的很饿。刚才两个人之间的沉默和尴尬已经被饭菜香填满了。董骏坐下来，打开外卖盒子，杨晓扬从厨房里拿出来两双筷子。

“我没要餐具。”杨晓扬举着筷子，看着董骏手里已经劈开的一次性筷子。

“还是送了。”

董骏看着那双一次性筷子，干脆放到了一遍，把还没拆开那双也放到一边，接过了杨晓扬手里还滴着水的竹筷的一瞬间和杨晓扬四目相对，两个人都笑了。

杨晓扬的衬衫已经开始湿，袖子也已经卷到了不能更高的位置。董骏短袖也卷号放在了肩膀上，再也没见掉下来。两个人坐好之后弯下腰开始就着几道菜扒饭。中国人总是很神奇的，不管什么事情，坐一起吃一顿饭好像就能解决掉一大半。董骏一边吃，一边拿出了手机开始看单词。看得杨晓扬一愣一愣的。

“董工，学英语呢？”

董骏点了点头：“我英语太差了，看国外论文看不懂。”

杨晓扬下巴都要掉了：“这么牛逼，还看国外论文——”

这话被门钥匙开门的声音打断。两个人都抬起头看向门边。闫一宁低着头走进来，手里的饭盒已经没了，却换了一大兜不知道什么东西。他先是闻见了饭菜香味儿，然后抬起头看向董骏和杨晓扬坐的方向。

“回来了。”董骏跟他打招呼，“快过来吃，有你一份。”

闫一宁没有顾得上问杨晓扬怎么还没走，先是抬起了自己提着袋子的右手，往前举了举。

“我买了饭带回来……”

不过他只买了自己和董骏的份量，因为压根就没想到杨晓扬会留下来。一方面他不认为杨晓扬会，一方面他不觉得董骏会让杨晓扬留，毕竟两人还要说一些不方便他人知道的事情。

杨晓扬却好像完全不生分，接过闫一宁手里的袋子打开看了看，和董骏面面相觑，最后笑了出来。

“同一家？”董骏问他。

“好像是。”杨晓扬挪了挪凳子，给闫一宁腾出来吃饭的空间，回头拉还愣在原地的闫一宁坐下来，“闫师傅，咱俩心有灵犀了啊。不过好在菜没选重，就当加菜了。”

闫一宁对他露出来一个笑脸，杨晓扬就不再说话，专心吃饭，假装自己并不存在，想给两人留一些谈话的空间。他有些希望董骏是信任他的。只要他听见的不是什么伤天害理违法犯罪的事情，他都可以做到守口如瓶。但他也不能表白自己，只能玩着手机吃饭，静静地等着董骏做出自己决定的那一刻。

——————tbc


	6. 底特律变人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短小而夹带私货的更新

Chapter 6 底特律变人

董骏最终没有选择直接说出来，而是等到杨晓扬去卫生间的时候，和闫一宁短暂交流了重要的部分。从卫生间出来之后，杨晓扬明显感到两个人之间的气氛变了。闫一宁放松了很多，对杨晓扬也不再过度戒备。他出来的时候，董骏和闫一宁已经把东西收拾得都差不多，外卖盒子加上家里的垃圾收了两袋放在门口，想是要董骏顺手拿下去。两个人都没有让杨晓扬帮忙的意思，因此杨晓扬很识趣地站在一边刷了会儿微博。杨晓扬在家衣来伸手饭来张口惯了，根本就对这种事情毫无心理压力。

最后，他和董骏空着手来，提着两袋垃圾出了门。

走出楼栋之后，杨晓扬甚至觉得外边的太阳虽大，空气却通透，整个人舒服了不少。从闫一宁家往东走一点有一个垃圾点，两个集装箱大的垃圾柜放在路边，整条路的这一段地面都被因为垃圾柜内常年流出的液体而变成了深色。杨晓扬被刺鼻的气味逼停在三米之外。董骏自己走过去，把垃圾抛进了垃圾柜里。

“走吧。”董骏走回来，看了他一眼说。

宝马停在路边晒了一中午，门把手都是滚烫的，拉开门一股热浪放出。杨晓扬憋着气坐进去，坐进去之前冲董骏不耐烦地摆了摆手。

“董工先站路边，我把车挪出来，里边太热了。”

董骏的手伸到一半又缩回去，乖乖站在路边等着。

杨晓扬把空调开到最大，四个车窗都打开，风口轰得出来热风，外边相对来说凉爽的空气却怎么都进不来。出去信访车停路边晒很正常，杨晓扬已经习惯了。他坐着慢慢打好安全带，看着影像慢慢把车挪了出来，避着旁边不知道什么时候停下的、一辆有点碍事的电动车，等到车停到董骏面前的时候，风口的风已经是凉的了。杨晓扬招手示意董骏上来，同时把窗户都升了上去。

等他的功夫，董骏把手机拿了出来，在发微信。

“时间还早，先回厂里吧。”杨晓扬顺口问了一句，“你们晚上在哪开会？”

董骏打字的手立刻停住了。

“呃，正在商量……”

董骏又是直接把手机举给他看。他看了一眼，见是个群，就没细看。

“你们要是没有合适地方的话，还是可以去接待室。我去给你们开门。”

“这不行，太麻烦你了。”

杨晓扬回头冲他挤了挤眼：“算我加班的，双倍工资。还可以调休。董工就当成全成全我。”

董骏没有接话。

每次涉及到整个职工群体的事情，董骏的脑子就上线了。杨晓扬并非没有私心，他当然想要尽早知道这个维权小团体的内部构造和开会内容。他也是挑了个自认为合适的时机和董骏提了这件事。

“接待室旁边连这个小的值班室，不知道你注意到没有？到时候我回避，你们该怎么开会怎么开会，我就是去开个门锁个门。”

“好，我和大家商量一下。”

“董工辛苦。”

杨晓扬说这句话的时候，语气管理没有做好，有点过于冷了。不过董骏埋头和大家在微信群里商量大事，并未在意。

柯晗是到的最早的。

他中午吃多了，再加上心里装着刚被王梦迪灌输的一堆思想一堆方法，跃跃欲试，有点兴奋，晚饭没吃两口就从食堂出来了。他在电厂大院里转了一会儿，看着冷水塔完美的曲线和滚滚的白气抽了根烟。不到七点的时候，他就到了信访办接待室。

结果门还锁着。

董骏、卓宁、和大部分的人是七点十几到的。杨晓扬也在其中，跟柯晗打了招呼之后开了门。大家说说笑笑一一走进去，杨晓扬开了灯之后，给大家拿出来一摞纸杯，然后就去开旁边值班室的门。

结果董骏拉住了他：“晓扬，谢谢你。”

杨晓扬摇了摇头：“你们开完了叫我。”

董骏手心的热度还停留在他的皮肤上。不出所料吧，董骏的手心是很热的。其实杨晓扬在旁边值班室里放了一台自己换代淘汰下来的PS3，有时候午休他会跑过来玩一会儿。或者每次春节、国庆前后需要轮流值班的时候，他也不会在单位无聊致死。

杨晓扬关了门，董骏他们开会的声音就被关在了门外。他在那个小床上摆好枕头、被子之类的，找个舒服的姿势靠好，就打开了那台PS3。里边的账号现在已经有七八个了，所以机器还挺卡。杨晓扬找到自己那个账号，选来选去，最后打开了《底特律：变人》。

上一次的存档，他的康纳小天使刚刚找到Jericho总部。

他玩了大概有四十多分钟，期间手机来了两条微信，他也没看，估计是他妈日常问候。果真，过了十几分钟之后，他妈的微信视频请求就来了，手机叮铃咣啷地响。杨晓扬叹了口气，暂停了游戏，接起了视频。

值班室里信号很不好，他一进来就开了PS3，也就没有连wifi。他妈的脸卡在屏幕上一动不动，声音也断断续续的。

“扬扬——扬，你还没回家啊，在单位值——呢？”

他妈的声音从扬声器里传来。杨晓扬梗着脖子叫了声：“妈——”

就听见视频通话那一头也传来一声粗糙的“妈——”。

他妈总是把手机声音开特别大。可能所有“老年人”都这样。

信号太差了，杨晓扬退出来微信想要连一下无线，去发现wifi的速度还没有自己那时有时无的4G网好。

杨晓扬被劣质的通话声搞得有点烦。他妈在另一边又开始一卡一卡地念叨他。他干脆站了起来，拉开门，准备去走廊里打视频。

门一打开，正在说话的柯晗声音戛然而止。倒是卓宁看了他一眼之后继续压低了些声音接了柯晗的话。而董骏则一直在看他，扭着头。

“出去打个视频，屋里信号不好。”他对各位解释了一句。

这时候，视频里他妈的声音也开始变得连贯，能听懂她在说什么了。

“……你那个内裤啊，扬扬，别老是扔篮子里攒好几条再一起洗，也别老扔洗衣机跟着一块绞，你就不能少懒那一点，脱了就洗——”

“妈！”杨晓扬脸上发烧，张口把他妈喝住了，“我靠我还在单位呢！”

他妈倒是噤声了，就是董骏的眼刀刷就飞了过来。杨晓扬根本不知道自己哪又惹着他了，迷惑地回头和他对视了一眼，然后飞速出了门。

出门之后，他这位妈妈可能也反应过来，或是在不再卡的视频里看到了他身后的一群陌生面孔，就开始连连道歉。

“哎不好意思扬扬，真是不好意思，妈妈没有注意，你不要生气……”

杨晓扬心里一阵烦躁，把手机音量往下调了好几格，看着地上扔的一根烟蒂，难得想要抽烟却没带。

“行了，没事。”他语气很不耐烦，不过也没有多说什么，他和家人一贯这种有话直说的相处方式，家里人也都包容他，他并不认为自己这样有什么大问题，“我就是加个班，一会儿就回去了。家里有什么事吗这两天？”

他妈在视频里明显地皱起了眉，一脸不好意思到一脸不满意，翻脸只需要网络延迟的一瞬间。

“我刚给你发那两条微信你没看吗？”

“啊？啊……刚在值班室信号不好，没收到啊。”

“那我再给你发一遍。”

“不是，你有什么事直接说不得了。”

“就是你大姨说小芸有个同学，人很不错，想——”

“不见。”

“扬扬！”

“妈，我还得两年才能调回去呢，现在在这破地方谈什么恋爱。谈了还得每周末开车回去陪女朋友，烦。”

“那你看看你平时那个生活状态，没个人陪着能行吗，啊？不是我说你，你要自己有点紧迫感啊，你也不小了，虽然咱们家条件还不错，但是也不是想要什么姑娘就有，这些事情都是看缘分的，多见见才更有可能找到合适自己的……”

周常催婚一开始，杨晓扬就不说话了，只在视频里露着一个脸，转过身靠着墙，看着接待室门缝里透出来的光，想着工作、自己的性向、董骏等等乱七八糟的事情。

他妈也是很识趣的，念叨完正剧就挂了视频，采取定期洗脑策略，也不纠缠。视频挂了之后，杨晓扬并没有急着回去，而是靠在走廊里玩了一会儿手机。

紧急出口的绿光牌照在他的脚面上。

接待室的门突然打开了，卓宁走了出来。然后是柯晗，然后是一个叫张潇潇的姑娘，然后是杨晓扬不太叫得上名字的几个人。看来会是开完了。

卓宁和他打了招呼，柯晗只点了点头。杨晓扬挂上笑脸和大家说完再见之后也没见董骏走出来，就推门进去，见董骏拿着一张纸在写什么东西，喝水的纸杯已经被一一扔在了垃圾桶里，就是桌面比较乱。

不过杨晓扬最不在意的就是乱。

“走吗，董工？”他站在门口问。

“马上，两分钟。”

“好，我去屋里拿东西。”

杨晓扬回到值班室把床收了，PS3和电视都关上，关了灯，走出去锁了门。董骏已经写好了，杨晓扬余光看到他一张纸叠了三叠装在了衣服兜里。

“讨论得怎么样？”杨晓扬走过去套近乎。

“还行，基本定了。”董骏回答。

至于定了什么，杨晓扬也要面子，不想过多追问。

两个人锁门的时候，董骏突然叫了他一声。

“晓扬。”

“怎么了董工？”

“其实也没什么，就是……就是，以后还是和家里人好好说话吧。”

家里人。

不是妈妈，不是父母。杨晓扬一瞬间被愧疚和不知从何而来的心疼席卷了。

他当然知道董骏说得对。只不过如果别人来提，按他的脾气可能一句“关你什么事”直接怼回去。

“好……我以后注意。”

杨晓扬的声音低沉嘶哑。董骏没有再就这个问题说任何话，直接转移了话题。两个人一起走出了电厂大门。董骏一直都没有直视他。

————————tbc


	7. 娇娇

Chapter 7 娇娇

整个谈话过程进行到了下午三点多。

先是所有人和徐书记谈话。董骏他们的要求其实提得很明确，一周之内开职工代表会通报新的绩效分配方案，备选方案必须有两个以上，然后通过投票选用。投票比例就按各分厂、部门的职工人数来分配。方案通过之后一个月之内将绩效实际发下。然后就是闫一宁的处分要重新判定，考虑到他家的客观困难，建议厂里发起捐款。

最后这一条是昨晚开会临时加上的。

徐书记答应了后两条，却迟迟没有答应最根本的那一条。为此董骏等人和他多谈了一小时，最后达成的结果是厂里讨论分配方案，并及时公布，职工如果有意见仍旧可以出来提，直到大家满意为止再发钱。

这段开完之后，徐书记又留董骏单独谈了半个多小时。杨晓扬中午的时候了解了谈话的基本进行情况，但是他也不能说什么。等董骏和徐书记从接待室里出来，看两个人都不是很轻松的神情，杨晓扬知道徐书记虽然在大问题上得到了满意的结果，却对董骏这个人起了多余的关注。

这并不是一件好事。

杨晓扬迎上两个人，眼神在董骏身上停留了一会儿，却是先走向了徐书记。

“书记，董工，谈完了。”

徐恩正一米八几的个子，头发从发根可以看出来已经白了一小半，但焗了油，乌黑乌黑的。他长出了一口气，笑着看了看杨晓扬，看了看董骏。

“厂里还有这群关心厂子发展，也敢于建言献策的年轻人，是好事啊，好事。”

他说到这里的时候，手里的手机很适时地响了起来。他一看来电就立刻接了起来，顺着走廊往电梯而去，和杨晓扬和董骏抬抬手算是打了个招呼。

徐书记一走，杨晓扬劈头盖脸就朝董骏而去。

“董工，你们这样答应，会让你们自己变得非常被动！再出来的方案不可能完全倾斜在一线员工手里，那一次两次你们还可以提意见，三次四次，大家会觉得多拿到钱已经可以了，你们再提就成了耽误人家拿钱的罪魁祸首啊——”

董骏似乎正要说话，却眼神一变，直接抬手打掉了杨晓扬的话头。

“少说两句。”

顺着董骏的视线，杨晓扬回头，才发现刘战平正笑呵呵朝他们走过来，虽然嘴上没说什么，却十分多余而明显地看了杨晓扬一眼：“徐书记走了？”

“接了个电话走了。”杨晓扬赶紧答上，“最后拉董工聊了一会儿。”

刘战平看着董骏：“怎么样，聊得大家还满意吗？”

“达成共识了。”董骏点了点头，“谢谢刘主任这次帮我们。晓扬也跑了好几趟。”

“哎呀，好好好。我们搞信访的就是想听见群众满意的声音，想看见问题实际解决！解决了就行，解决了就行。”刘战平顿了顿，降低了些语调，“晓扬这次是一直跟着，辛苦。一会儿去把接待室收拾收拾，今天你就早点回家休息吧。”

“行，好，谢谢刘主任。”

董骏似乎还要说什么，但被刘战平拉住了。

“董工，给闫一宁组织捐款的事情，还有点事想问问你。我们去我办公室谈吧。”

董骏点了点头。刘战平已经转身往他办公室走了，董骏却稍微停了停落在了后边，然后在杨晓扬耳边说了一句话。

“收拾完等我。”

这句话震耳欲聋，震得杨晓扬头晕眼花，杨晓扬都已经进去收拾东西了，耳边还是那句“等我”。结果“等我”还在萦绕的时候，他手机一震，收了一条微信，是刘战平发来的。

“你可是注意点，别被带跑了。”

杨晓扬心一沉，知道自己和董骏多说的那两句话被听见了。他正担忧刘战平不满他态度的时候，就见刘战平又发了一条。

“董骏个人魅力可大得很。别看家里条件不好，听说轮机很多小姑娘都中意他。”

杨晓扬手抖了抖，回了个“知道了，谢谢刘主任”，然后加了个捂脸的表情。

刘战平自然是不知道他性向的，估计也就是开开玩笑，没想到歪打正着。这么一波玩笑下来，杨晓扬发现自己真准备听董骏的话留下来等他这件事本身就有点问题，立刻对自己不满起来。不过人的实际行为总是比内心更诚恳。杨晓扬以一种平时工作中绝对不会有的磨洋工节奏收拾着接待室——把纸杯收一收扔了，资料收好放柜子里，垃圾倒了，换水。

所有事情干完，想着董骏和刘战平总应该谈完了吧。结果他摸出来手机一看，董骏给他发了条微信，“不好意思晓扬，突然有点事。改天再谈”。

时间是三点四十五，十分钟之前。杨晓扬自然也不能发脾气，回了一个“好，没事”，之后，自己开着宝马回永泉吃了一顿海底捞。

董骏的事情也很简单，“娇娇”来找他了。

娇娇叫乔晨曦，小名娇娇，他俩谈恋爱之后董骏就一直这么叫她了。娇娇给他打电话的时候，人刚下火车，正在打车奔赴三明电厂。对于这么一位女友，董骏不可能是没有感情的。就算没有感情，那种关心她照顾她的习惯也迫使他放下一切，先去想娇娇人生地不熟跑过来，自己要赶紧去接。

娇娇是个很知道自己要什么的女孩儿。这是董骏对她最初始也最深刻的印象。这印象随着两人的相处其实发生了不小的改变——与其说娇娇知道自己要什么，不如说她就是对自己的要求很高，对生活的掌控欲很强，希望事情最终能按自己想要的方式发展。这种姑娘初期谈起恋爱或许有些麻烦，但时间久了还是很舒服的。娇娇并不强迫他人，她只强迫自己。

董骏，是她随着多年相处之后，爱上的第一个人。

在爱上他之后，她发现自己不再那么想控制了，而是开始对董骏撒娇。

结果董骏反而并不适应。

两人吵了几次，最后都以董骏心疼退让收场。但其实每一次吵，董骏知道，娇娇都在离他更远一点，都在对他更少期待。

三年前董骏父母相继离世的时候，娇娇甚至想要休学一段时间来陪他，可以说是情真意切，仁至义尽。但董骏却自始至终并没有向她求助或倾诉。娇娇自然不可能在这种时候和董骏因为这种原因吵架，可她是想吵的，她想把董骏从那铜墙铁壁后边吵出来。

那之后两人有一段时间没有联系，后来慢慢恢复联系，慢慢地仿佛无事发生一样又相处了两三年，但这期间两人见面的次数屈指可数。董骏收到娇娇微信的时候，他还在和刘战平废话。发起职工捐款这种事情是应该工会组织负责的，当然和信访办没什么关系，刘战平拉他只是想探探徐书记的口风。

董骏看着微信在心里叹了口气。他知道娇娇是不可能被非面对面的分手打发的。所以，他也算在等着这一天的到来。就是没想到这么快。

“董工，是有什么事吗？”刘战平看出来他心不在焉，在对面问他。

董骏苦笑了一下：“有点私事。”

刘战平立刻从座椅上站了起来：“那我们改天再聊，没事，不留你了，你快去忙吧，这两天也辛苦了。”

董骏本想反驳说做这些不辛苦，转念一想，刘战平就这么把他做的事定性成了“为厂里做的事”也没什么坏处。于是他站起来，跟着刘战平出了办公室。刘战平一直把他送到电梯口，与之前的态度虽不至于判若两人，但也有了明显的转变。

或者说，搞明白了徐书记的态度之后，刘战平才第一次对他有了明确的态度。董骏在电梯里后知后觉咂摸这件事，然后突然心里警钟一响——差点把杨晓扬忘了。

他赶忙给杨晓扬发了个微信，不知道为什么，不想打电话说。

娇娇的车十分钟之后停在了三明电厂门口。她从车上下来，只背了一个背包，还穿着上班的衣服，神色很平静。她冲着董骏走过来，还对他笑了笑，最后两步小跑着，停在董骏面前。

“我今天晚上不回去了，需要在你那边住一下。”

娇娇的第一句话就让董骏有些惊讶。

“行。不耽误工作吗？”

“调休了，明天回去。”

“娇娇……”

董骏把重心从右脚换到左脚，又从左脚换到右脚，看着面前熟悉却又陌生的女孩儿，知道自己不会说话，因此就没有说话。

“分手，总得当面说吧。”

娇娇这句话很轻，却砸在董骏心上。本来已经被压下去的愤怒又涌上心头。他想要解释，却觉得怎么解释都是徒劳的。如果董骏会用花言巧语来解决问题，那他生活中的很多事情都不会发展呈现在这样。他偶尔做梦仍会梦见他妈去世之前在医院病床上插着管，因为血块压迫说不出来话，只能用一双浑浊、期待的眼睛看着他，好像看着董骏就能缓解自己的痛苦，好像等着儿子说一些宽慰的话，让她不再惧怕死亡。但董骏总是装作没看到，到后来，甚至会立刻站起来去做一些其他事，比如接热水擦身之类。

有一次，他还是朝他妈的方向瞥了一眼，看见他妈留下了眼泪。

“董骏……董骏。”娇娇看出来他失了神，挥手叫他，等他把视线聚焦在她身上之后才说话，“为什么分手？”

“就，感情变了吧。”

娇娇点了点头：“我只是来确认你是不是真的要分手。因为按你的脾气，不可能用一条微信打发我……”

“有些原因去不了北京。”

“所以，你是真的要分手。”

董骏看着她的眼睛：“对。”

娇娇静止了十几秒，她看着董骏，好像尝试从董骏身上寻到破绽，或是寻到原因，或是寻到曾经的那个董骏。但她失败了，因此她点了点头：“那就当分手仪式吧，到明天我走之前，陪陪我。”

鬼使神差地，董骏就答应了。

两个人先是回到了市里董骏家中，让娇娇把包放下，简单收拾了一下之后两个人出门看了个电影，又吃了晚饭。吃完晚饭又在市中心逛了一会儿，等回到家里的时候，已经晚上七八点，天还没大黑，但娇娇看出来董骏累了，就说想回来。

从商场里一出来，糊面而来就是热浪。然而这么热的天，商场前的广场上还有两三摊广场舞。一旦两个人之间有了其他的声响，两个人就都陷入了沉默。董骏有点烦躁，带着娇娇在广场舞之间穿行。走到路边，董骏想了想，还是打了个车。

他给娇娇拉开门，娇娇笑了一下之后绕到门内。坐进去之前，她却突然拉住董骏的手臂，自己凑上去，隔着门吻住了董骏。

董骏起初后撤了一下，但被吻住之后，还是顺着习惯和本能继续吻了一会儿。他觉得这时间地点都很尴尬，就尽量礼貌地放开了娇娇。娇娇却好像印证了什么事情，歪头看了他一会儿，然后坐进了车里。董骏把门关上，绕到副驾驶坐好，心里感觉松了一口气。

然而事实证明娇娇来的真正目的还在后边。

两个人一到家，娇娇就直奔浴室，似乎是哭了，可不想让董骏看见，就侧着头用长发遮着。董骏默默从娇娇的包里拿出来换洗衣物摆在门外洗手台上，发现娇娇没带睡衣，就又给她找了件自己的t恤和短裤。做完这些之后，他把卧室收拾了一下，将床边堆的工程师资格参考书和习题都搬到客厅里，又抱了床薄被到沙发上，然后发现，自己没有多余的枕头。

他只能找了个被子叠着作枕头。

娇娇就是在这个时候出来了，只围了个浴巾，无视了洗手台上的干净衣物。她站在董骏面前，说了一句：“你去洗吧。”

董骏洗到一半，娇娇就推门进去了。

她压根就什么也没穿，只和董骏短暂地对视了一眼，就冲着董骏的身体而去。董骏也太久没有解决需求了，根本不可能没反应。娇娇贴到董骏身前，呼吸很急促。她看得出来董骏的迟疑，在心里感慨真的是个好男人。

“分手炮。”她解释，“我说一不二，你知道的。”

话音落了之后董骏只用了不到半秒钟思索种种事情，发现并没有找到阻止自己欲望的理由，便也就不再犹豫，直接将娇娇按在了墙上，从亲吻开始，两个人再没有说过一个字。情感有个发泄出口让两个人都觉得释然了一些。董骏把娇娇抱起来，放在窄小、潮湿的窗台上，娇娇的脊背贴着那个已经十几年的破窗帘。他的手摸到娇娇，发现对方早就湿了，一片。董骏在娇娇的授意下，甚至有点粗暴地就直接进去了。他都不知道自己身体里哪来这么多压抑的躁动，哪来这么多无名的饥渴。

事情从浴室发展到床上。他想起来娇娇的好，和自己的不好。他也知道两个人是要彻底结束了。董骏甚至觉得自己心里这两天的别扭和愤怒，都在这场晚间运动中发泄了大半。

——————————tbc


	8. 组织

Chapter 8 组织

王梦迪本来在三食堂吃饭，吃的馄饨，大肉荠菜馅儿的。她左手拿着勺子，右手啪啪啪打字不停地在和安唐聊天。两个人因为种种原因，不敢用微信也不敢用短信，用的telegram。三明电厂的事情算是告一段落，王梦迪和安唐在总结分析这次事件中的经验教训。安唐说话插科打诨惯了，王梦迪也时常被逗笑。

和王梦迪同桌吃饭的，是她的室友舒洁。舒洁身材比较丰满，一直因为自己太胖而苦恼，总是看着王梦迪天生的细腰暗暗羡慕。王梦迪也并不认为自己干瘪瘦弱的身材就好看，可是她真的没工夫在意这些。舒洁成绩很好，在专业里数一数二，王梦迪因为心思不在学习上，就在中游徘徊。对于舒洁来说，这就是王梦迪唯一被她比下去的地方。

但其实，她最嫉妒王梦迪的不是这些中的任一点，而是王梦迪那种目标明确坚定的态度，好像她面前有一盏灯，一直在告诉她要怎么走。

“国企那些老油条，都是那种回锅三四遍的，咬都咬不动。刚姐也别为这些泄气啊，我们经验不足斗不过他们很正常。”

安唐的这条信息一弹出来，王梦迪知道谈话进入到了“安慰鼓励她”这一固定阶段。王梦迪对着手机傻呵呵地笑，馄饨都从勺子上掉回到了碗里，嘭出来汤汁，溅在白色的桌面上。舒洁扬了扬眉毛，实在没忍住问了一句：“和谁聊呢这么高兴？”

王梦迪笑了笑：“就，社团同学。”

“又是你那个社团？”

“嗯。”

“我是搞不懂你那些。学生最重要的事情不就是学习嘛——”

她这陈词滥调没说完就被王梦迪的皱眉挡了回去。舒洁认为自己也是真心为她好，却老遭白眼，心里是有点厌烦的。

王梦迪给安唐打字：舒洁姐姐又劝我学习了。

这句吐槽的话发完，她就切回到邮箱看看最近柯晗有没有又给她发什么邮件。结果发现并没有，心里还有一点失落。王梦迪很喜欢和工人相处，很朴实，很脚踏实地。她考虑着过两天去三明和柯晗董骏他们吃个饭，所以她给柯晗打了个电话，想问问行不行。

柯晗很快就接了。

“梦迪？有什么事吗？我正在食堂，可能不太好说话。”

“没有，没大事。”王梦迪赶紧说，无视舒洁探究的眼神，“就是这几天想去找你们吃个饭，你看能把董工约出来吗？”

“没问题啊！我们经常一起吃饭喝酒，你来了一起就行！”

“好，那我周末过去？”

“没问题。”

食堂门口突然涌入了很多人，瞬间吵了很多，应该是大一的下课了。窗口期排出来好几米的长队。舒洁很讨厌这种环境，就用口型问王梦迪要不要走。因此，王梦迪站起来，背上包，端着碗和舒洁逆着人流朝食堂出口走去。

因此她没有听清柯晗在电话里说的一句话，只听见个尾音，是什么什么什么“考虑一下”。

“刚才太吵，没听清，你说考虑什么？”

“我说……啊，也没什么。那周末见。”

“好，周末见！”

舒洁和她走出食堂，绕开人比较多的路。舒洁回头看了她一眼：“周末又去找男朋友？”

“嗯。”

“如果晚上不回来提前和我们说。”

“好。”

“我说，你也注意一点安全……”

王梦迪并没有在意舒洁说了什么，而是再次点开telegram，看到安唐回了三四条信息。她的心突然跳得快了，直到那三四条信息加载出来。“人家也是为你好”，“算了，刚姐连我的话都不听，也不会听别人的话了”，“昨天导员找我谈话了，不过态度还行，应该不知道我们参与三明电厂的事”，“吃饭了吗”。

这让王梦迪的脚步顿了顿。

原来是安唐。

津贴重新分配方案一出来，董骏召集一群人出来开会研究了一遍之后，就没有再提什么意见。这笔钱两周之后就按该方案发到了大家的手里。闫一宁也复职了，损失的工资不再补偿，但之前处的罚款就免了。八月份，厂里组织捐款，一共给闫一宁家捐了三十多万块钱。

钱是工会李主席、董骏、杨晓扬一起送到闫一宁家里的。

闫一宁一言不发，低着头，也不看董骏，也不看李主席。李主席把银行卡交到闫一宁手里的时候，闫一宁接卡的手抖得特别厉害，嘴里翻来覆去说着“谢谢”。董骏紧咬着牙关，看这一切都太不舒服——是否人为了钱真的要失去尊严？为何他人的帮助反而让闫一宁那样不像他自己？他们选择妥协，用集资捐款的方式解决闫一宁的实际问题，是否在更大的层面上，做错了？

昏暗的灯光下，闫一宁曾经神采奕奕说自己有信心撑起这个家，只要董瑶还在他身边。然后两个人牵着手对视，对视完笑着看向董骏。可慢慢地闫一宁就变了，再也不是之前那个对生活充满期待和干劲的兄弟。尤其他受厂里处分之后，如今又受厂里捐款帮助，董骏可以说是看着这个人一步一步弯下腰去。

李主席握着闫一宁的手，拍了拍：“有困难就要找组织。你要相信，组织永远是愿意、乐意帮助大家的啊。”

说完，看了看董骏。

董骏点了点头：“谢谢李主席。”

一行人送了钱之后就要回厂里。杨晓扬发现他和董骏最想说话的时候往往是身边还有别人的时候。从闫一宁家楼里出来之后，董骏就落到后边点了根烟，大口抽着。赶在上车之前，把抽了一半的烟仍在路边碾灭了。杨晓扬开车，李主席坐在后边，董骏坐在前边。

车里三人无话，直到李主席叹了口气，打破了沉默。

“我看过他妻子的诊断证明，我爱人是医院的，知道这个病比较花钱，也比较耗人。闫一宁也算对人家不离不弃了。董瑶是吧……是和董工有什么亲戚关系？”

“是我远方表妹。”

“哦……”

“不怎么认识，有一次去一宁家吃饭才知道我俩是亲戚。”

杨晓扬如今已经了解一些董骏的脾气，觉得他这句补充很突兀。就回头看了董骏的神色一眼。董骏微微蹙着眉，可能都是无意识的那种，身上还有一点烟气。

“家里没其他人了吗？”杨晓扬问。

董骏摇了摇头：“没有。”

回到三明电厂十几分钟车程，路边有些银杏叶已经开始黄了。夏末秋初，国庆将至，杨晓扬最近又有忙起来趋势，也没怎么关心过董骏他们的事。

车停在行政楼前，李主席下车。杨晓扬要把车还到司机二班。现在公车都有实时定位监控，一到什么可疑的地方就告警，很快就有人查。

“董工，把你送回去？反正我要去还车。”

董骏摇了摇头：“不用，这也差不多午休了，我去图书馆待一会儿。”

杨晓扬没有控制住自己的惊讶。

“图书馆？！”

他说完之后，才意识到自己十分冒犯。董骏似乎对他这样的反应不惊讶，或者说不陌生。他抿了抿嘴，手放在了车门把手上，却没有立刻拉开。

“嗯，图书馆。”

“不好意思，我不是——”

“我知道。”董骏立刻说，“前一段津贴的事情其实也耽误了我不少时间，我想尽量补回来。”

“呃，要不先去吃饭吧……”

董骏摇了摇头，拉开了车门：“没事，不饿。你去还车吧。”

那笔津贴，最后还是有不少落在了李力升等人手里。且这次光明正大，可是通过了职代会的分配方案，谁都挑不出来毛病。杨晓扬自己发了三千多块钱。

几个月不见，董骏的背影仍与杨晓扬记忆中没有太大差别。是，董骏一直都挺受厂里小姑娘喜欢的，她们就是爱讨论他。可能这人有一种奇特的气质，身上有太悲伤的故事，做事又站在风口浪尖——让人难免不去讨论。

还车交了钥匙之后，杨晓扬才看了眼自己的手机。这一看不得了，看得杨晓扬心里一沉，知道事情远比他想象的要更加复杂。

是那个“李警官”发来了一条短信。“你们厂柯晗有个女友是永大的学生。需要你们关注一下，看董骏和她有没有联系”。

杨晓扬立刻给李警官回了个电话。李警官好像在忙，把电话直接掐了，过了好几分钟又回了过来。

“杨晓扬是吧，有什么事？”

“李警官，您刚短信说那个情况……不好意思，我不太明白，能不能麻烦您解释一下，这董骏和学生怎么扯到一起了。”

“哦，就是有个活动比较积极的学生，叫，王梦迪。是永大一个什么社团里的。我们最近正在查各高校社团，就发现她和你们厂一个职工似乎是情侣关系，两个人经常在三明见面。”李警官那边好像走到了一个房间里，关上了门，“你们之前堵了大门那次，柯晗是不是也在其中？”

“这，我也没印象了，要不我回去查查名单？”

“你查一下吧，十有八九就在。就看他和董骏关系怎么样，如果平时关系不错的话，你们就得重点关注董骏和学生有没有联系。”

杨晓扬不敢轻易接话，只说了一句：“好，我注意一下。”

“行，没事我先挂了。”

“李警官再见。”

杨晓扬家里两个干部，好歹受父母熏陶，对这类事情还是很敏感的。柯晗和董骏的关系，他从几次简单的接触也看得出来，确实比较亲近。那么这个李警官担忧的情况，很大概率是确有其事。

然后他想，他该怎么把这件事盖过去。

想到这里，杨晓扬自己也惊呆了。

——————tbc


	9. 火锅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 步入主线。  
下一章叫12306。  
手疼分两章写了。

Chapter 9 火锅

周末董骏等人的聚餐，是去市里吃火锅。

捐款的事情比较顺利，大家就想着出来庆祝庆祝。闫一宁拿到钱之后立刻就带着董瑶去医院上治疗，所以一直到周末，得到闫一姝没课能帮忙看着嫂子之后才有空出来。外边的饭，董瑶就不出来吃了，抵抗力太差怕吃出来问题。

三明电厂距离三明市中心大概十几分钟车程，不到二十公里。公交车颠过去不到一个小时，可车要四十分钟才有一趟，运气不好的话就要等很久。柯晗和几个年轻的住在厂里宿舍，休息时间也不睡懒觉，得正常起床去等公交。至于柯晗，因为他知道王梦迪要来，所以还提前起来洗了澡。

昨晚，他给王梦迪发了时间地点之后王梦迪就没什么回应，此时他有些担心。

要说杨晓扬怎么知道这件事的，还挺曲折。

卓宁有个亲徒弟，是他手把手带出来的，也参与到了之前要津贴的事情里，叫张潇潇。张潇潇父亲是电力系统的老员工，永泉一个变电所的所长，和杨晓扬的父母算是同事，但不熟。之前张潇潇参与堵大门的事情被她爸妈知道之后，俩人吓得不行，第二天晚上就提着东西找到了杨晓扬父母家，希望杨晓扬帮忙照顾照顾，不要让这件事情影响到张潇潇将来调回永泉。杨晓扬父母一听，都非常理解，但也当然不敢直接应、不敢接东西，只说帮忙问一问。他们也确实帮问了，不过当时其实已经算是马后炮，事情早就圆满解决。三个人商量了一下之后，为了避嫌，就让杨晓扬他妈把这件事和张潇潇的妈妈说一声，算是有个交代。

结果，不管怎样，张潇潇父母算是认为这件事就是杨晓扬帮了忙，非要请客感谢他们。杨晓扬被迫和张潇潇在同一张餐桌上不尴不尬地吃了顿饭。

再之后，就是两位母亲逛街碰上了，说起了捐款的事，杨晓扬他妈也就知道了这帮人周末要去吃火锅的事，然后就在视频聊天中顺口说给了杨晓扬听。

杨晓扬正在思索自己怎么才能知道他们吃饭的火锅店是哪家，从而强行“巧遇”，了解柯晗和董骏关系。董骏却直接给他打了个电话，说在捐款中杨晓扬帮了不少忙，想叫他一起吃饭，然后告诉了他时间和地点。

“我当然有时间去！”杨晓扬赶紧应下来，结果语气没控制好，有点过分激动，“董工叫我，受宠若惊啊。”

董骏在电话那边笑了起来：“你这么说我就不好意思了。”

“正好我爱吃辣，而且我今天不用值班，明天直接从家里过去，挺近的。”

“你们现在还要值班？”

“对啊，国庆嘛。”

“这还有一个月……”董骏初听自然很惊讶，但想到之前杨晓扬那么紧张和敏感去北京的事情，多少有点概念信访维稳是个什么局势，“哎，都不容易。”

“是，都不容易。”杨晓扬对着电话笑了笑。

不过董骏也看不见。

这事定下来之后，董骏却不知道为什么一直按着没说，直到第二天上午才在群里说了一句“我叫了个朋友一起去”。大家纷纷猜测是不是女朋友。然后董骏回说，“不是”。闫一宁知道董骏和娇娇分手的事，就出来帮着解围了几句。他也才出来这个人是杨晓扬，可董骏不说，他也就没说。

接着就见柯晗也在微信群里说了一句“我要带家属”。

火力瞬间转移到了柯晗身上。半个小时之后，柯晗中遇到等到了那个百年不遇的221路。这半个小时的拷问下来，柯晗基本上也把王梦迪的信息交代得差不多了。

他的确是有些失落的，因为他知道两个人的情侣关系只是掩饰。可他转念一想又觉得很有希望，毕竟首先王梦迪肯定不讨厌他，其次假装情侣久了，说不定就能真有点什么。

杨晓扬很识趣地迟了十分钟才到火锅店。柯晗和另外两个人还在公交车上，其中就包括张潇潇。在火锅店的门口，杨晓扬看见了一个女孩子站在路边看着像在等什么人。这姑娘他有点眼熟，但想不起来在哪里见过了。

按照董骏给他发的包间号，杨晓扬找过去。没推门之前就听见屋里有人在笑，听着有董骏、卓宁的声音，但另一个他听不出来是谁。杨晓扬推开门，直接在屋里就对上了董骏的视线——董骏太显眼了，在人群里。

董骏一看他出现立刻就站了起来。与此同时，杨晓扬发现，刚才大笑的另一个人是闫一宁。

他几乎有些认不出来闫一宁。闫一宁在他印象里不是这样的，他应该皱着眉，眼神疲劳却沉静，虽然看得出来生活让他捉襟见肘，眼神却还算坚定。而且他是不会大笑的。闫一宁的神色看起来并不惊讶，反而带着笑意和他打了个招呼。

屋里随着他的出现立刻静了下来。卓宁立刻看向了董骏。董骏朝他走过来。

“晓扬来了。”

杨晓扬冲他点了点头，然后和卓宁打了个招呼。

之后闫一宁也站了起来：“欢迎欢迎，之前杨主任帮我不少，我知道的。”

“哎，别叫我杨主任了。我也不是主任啊——”

“那我就跟着董骏叫晓扬了？”

闫一宁接话太快，愣是让杨晓扬卡了卡壳。

“——当然可以啊！我正想说呢，叫我晓扬就行！”

“来来来，坐坐坐。”

桌上锅底和一些青菜已经上了，是个鸳鸯锅。大家知道董骏叫了朋友，因此董骏旁边留了位置。杨晓扬自然而然坐在了那里。坐下来之后，他发现辣锅基本是正对着他。已经来的除了董骏、闫一宁、卓宁之外还有一个人，介绍了之后杨晓扬知道他是燃料那边的赵阜阳，和董骏年轻时候在青年宿舍做过室友。四个人本来不论在聊什么，都因为杨晓扬的出现戛然而止，且没有继续的意思。不过慢慢地赵阜阳聊起了一些其他话题，杨晓扬也能参与进去。

他自认是很会与人打交道的。这对他这个工作来说，是非常大的优势。

大概在他坐下来后十分钟不到，柯晗他们来了。

赵阜阳立刻伸着脖子往门口看：“柯晗，刚才还说你小子谈了女朋友也不和我们说，人呢？！”

柯晗侧了身，走进来的是张潇潇。

杨晓扬也很惊讶，余光看见董骏脸上露出了绝对震惊的神情，一下子又被惹笑了。董骏五官挺深刻的那种，平时有一点点雷打不动的扎实气质，所以任何类似这样的表情，都很珍贵。

然而紧接着张潇潇进来的，是另一个明显还只是个大学生的女孩儿。

正是杨晓扬在门口看到的女孩儿。

然后他福至心灵，突然想起来了什么，凑到董骏旁边耳语。

“卧槽，咱俩见过，记不记得？那天中午电厂门口……”

董骏却好像完全想不起来。

大家的注意力一时间都倾注在了走进来的王梦迪身上。王梦迪带着笑，和几个人一一打招呼。柯晗年纪轻轻笑得满脸褶子，看得出来是真的喜欢这个女学生。杨晓扬明白过来这人是王梦迪、且董骏真的是第一次见王梦迪之后，心里深深松了口气，整个人觉得自己头上无形的压力一下子烟消云散了，火锅的香味则瞬间钻到了他的心窝窝里。从早上起来，他还没吃东西呢。

而唯一注意力不在王梦迪身上的，是张潇潇和柯晗。张潇潇在纠结自己到底应不应该装作不认识杨晓扬。她是很想装不熟的，可又怕被杨晓扬拆穿。柯晗看见杨晓扬立刻很排斥，但对闫一宁劝了下去。

包间里一时间吵吵闹闹。门被推开，服务员送进来几盘肉又出去。肉一进来，卓宁就招呼大家开始吃。两盘肉瞬间见了底。

杨晓扬是真饿，开开心心涮了两筷子的肉吃，又把筷子伸到自己左手边去夹毛肚。身体往左边一转，他发现，董骏不吃辣。

“你不吃辣？”他看着董骏白白净净的麻酱碗问。

闫一宁坐在董骏的左边，吃辣，说话比董骏快。

“他一点都不吃。”

杨晓扬沉默了，筷子也停下来。

“那要不然……把锅转过来一点？”

董骏摆了摆手：“没事，不用，够得着。”

说完，董骏把剩两片毛肚的盘子端到了杨晓扬面前：“来，叨了吧。叨完盘子撤了。”

杨晓扬把毛肚夹下来，戳进红油锅里，嘴上又开始忍不住。

“董工，柯晗什么时候谈的女朋友啊，看着还是个大学生呢。”

董骏笑了笑：“不知道。不过听他提过，应该有一段儿了。是有点年轻……柯晗人好，我是觉得他肯定对人姑娘不错。”

“哎。”杨晓扬叹了口气，多的也不好说。

人一愣，毛肚就老了。

其实王梦迪没有怎么沉得住气，可能是因为觉得这群人大大咧咧气氛舒服，因此很快自己送了上来。她杯子里边倒的果汁，冲着董骏端了起来。

“董工？董工。”她朝董骏抬着杯子，“听柯晗说过你，很敬佩，想和你碰个杯。”

董骏赶紧拿起来啤酒去碰，一脸惊讶。

“这太抬举我了。你少听他吹。”

王梦迪摇了摇头，回头看了柯晗一眼。柯晗立刻会意，放下筷子。

“骏哥，其实咱开会有时候我说的很多东西，是梦迪教我的啊！”

一整桌的人都抬起头看像了这边。

“教你？”

“卧槽，柯晗你小子藏这么深啊。”

“永大学生就是不一样啊看来！我就说柯晗那么多大道理哪来的……”

杨晓扬攥着自己的筷子，一边抬头露出好奇的神情，一边心里敲着警钟。

王梦迪干干脆脆摇了摇头。

“怎么能说教？我还是觉得董工教了我更多东西。我们脑子里学那么多理论，就应该拿出来帮助大家，让理论产生实际的意义。董工你们是实际斗争中的走出来的，可比我们这些学课本的强多了。”王梦迪顿了顿，“不过，当然，我觉得你们做这些也需要懂点斗争理论，更要懂法，所以有时候柯晗和我聊这些，我就多说了几句。我很高兴——应该说很荣幸自己能帮到你们。”

下一刻，董骏好像明白了，立刻放下了筷子，敬了王梦迪一杯。

“你是学法的吗？”

王梦迪摇了摇头，眼神骄傲。

“我是学马克思主义哲学的。”

杨晓扬心下只道，坏了。

董骏看着王梦迪，睁大了眼，有些疑惑：“我还以为，马克思主义哲学，是那种——”

“假大空？共产党万岁？”

这话说完，很多人都笑了。董骏也不好意思地笑了，点了点头。

现在所有人都在听王梦迪和董骏的对话，杨晓扬根本没有机会打断。在他看来，董骏面前横着一道两百万伏的特高压线，靠近了，直接打成干尸。柯晗进门的时候因为不爽他，而没有给王梦迪明确介绍他是谁，因此王梦迪根本不知道他是信访的，反而巧合之下让杨晓扬听了全场。不然她当然不可能在这里说这些。

王梦迪明白，杨晓扬明白，董骏等很多人根本不明白。想到这里，杨晓扬孤注一掷，看向了卓宁。

卓宁果真皱着眉，在思考着什么。感受到杨晓扬的视线之后，他稍稍侧过视线看向了杨晓扬，从杨晓扬的神情中，卓宁至少明白这事不该再进行下去了。

“诶，先吃饭吧。这些回来再聊。”

卓宁说完，王梦迪看了他一眼，然后立刻收了话题：“是，我们先吃饭吧。”

只是董骏不明白。

“卓工……”

“你也不怕柯晗吃醋。”

董骏完全没有往这方面想，“啊”了一声。柯晗也赶紧表示，自己知道王梦迪是和董骏聊正经事，才不会吃醋。可他说着却见卓宁的脸越来越黑，王梦迪也在桌子下边拦他，他就闭了嘴。只剩董骏有一种百口莫辩的意味，虽然有点明白过来是怎么回事了，可还是有些发愣。

卓宁想了想，转向了杨晓扬。

“杨主任你看要不要加点什么菜？”

这话一出，王梦迪眼神中渗出了一点害怕。她此前没注意这个沉默吃东西的白净小伙。

杨晓扬笑了笑：“谢谢卓工，不用了不用了。你看你们聚餐愿意叫我这么个干信访的，已经是对我充分的信任了，我心里特别受用。就不用专门照顾我了。”

到这会，董骏已经心里有了些数。他稍稍侧了侧头：“晓扬……”

“放心。”

这顿饭吃到这里，再说什么就都多了。王梦迪再也没有提过什么马克思主义哲学，大家还是更多在关心闫一宁家里的情况。可杨晓扬心里对王梦迪、对柯晗，都是有火气的。火气来自哪里他也说不太清楚，大概就是觉得这些人不要命而愚蠢。

——————tbc


	10. 12306

Chapter 10 12306

红油斑斑点点滴在桌面上，又缓慢地凝固成了更浅的颜色。董骏面前的桌子像是被这样橙红色的斑点给包围住了的一小块净土。杨晓扬爱吃辣，但并不算能吃辣，最后也把魔爪伸向了远处的白锅，饮料一杯一杯地下肚。吃到涮青菜的时候，杨晓扬觉得尿意要来，就从座位上站起来，小声和董骏说了句“我去趟洗手间”之后走出了包间。

火锅店大堂坐得满满当当，杨晓扬顺着洗手间的标识走过去。他手机放在衣服兜里，吃饭期间也没怎么看，此时拿出来看看，发现除了他爸妈在家庭群里又秀恩爱之外也没什么新消息。李警官的那条短信，他点开来逐字读了一遍，又锁了屏放回到口袋里。解决完个人问题之后，杨晓扬从洗手间出来七拐八拐地往回走。然而转过一个弯之后，却迎头碰上了董骏。

董骏手里拿着一张小票，看起来是出来结账的。

在嘈杂的火锅店里，董骏却是那样的好看。杨晓扬发现董骏越是往那些高压线红线上踩，越在他自己心里踩出来一片波澜壮阔的魅力——原来我是喜欢这种傻子的吗？杨晓扬在心里想。他此前从未碰见过这种类型的，却也从未如此心动过。

“董工，结账啊？”

他开口问了一句，声音都有些抖，有些虚。只不过环境噪声这样大，董骏也听不出来。

董骏点了点头：“嗯。”

还有十几步，两个人就要走到包间门前了。杨晓扬在思考着自己还能说什么，或者说思考着自己还要不要说点什么——让他说场面话客套话晓之以理动之以情的话他总能编出很多，源源不断滔滔不绝，可让他和董骏说话，他不知道为什么就哑口无言了。

他转过头，正要开口，董骏却先开口了。

“现在连那些都不能说了吗？”

杨晓扬一脸懵逼：“哪些？不能说什么？”

“马克思、共产党那些。普通人吃饭聊天都不行？”

董骏是认真发问，杨晓扬却感到十分出乎意料，哭笑不得。

“不是，不是因为这些。是……”他也不知道怎么向董骏解释，可包间就要到了，这话题是不能进门说的，他一把拉住董骏，站在了旁边的过道上，“董工，这么说吧，如果我们不拦，你下边要和她说什么？”

董骏完全没有排斥杨晓扬对他的肢体接触，低头想了想。

“在讨论一下这几次行动中的具体得失吧。”

“然后呢。”

“然后？然后我想听听她说的理论。”

“为什么。”

“因为她说得对，要有方法，要懂法。她通过柯晗给我们提的很多意见，都很有用。”

杨晓扬有些失神：“所以你知道她是有意接触你们的啊？”

董骏点了点头：“很明显。”

“那你还……”

“这不好吗？她学到的知识又用于社会，用于帮助他人，别看是个小姑娘，我很敬佩她。”

董骏说到最后的时候眼神中带了明显的笑意，那样坦坦荡荡，一往无前。杨晓扬突然觉得一直以来所有的事情都错了。错得那么那么离谱。他觉得喉咙发紧，吞了吞口水，声音又抖了起来。

“董骏。”叫完这声名字，杨晓扬停了很久，“然后呢？”

“然后就是我刚才想了，她说的那些东西，我也得抽空看看。”

杨晓扬在心里嘶吼——你他妈不要命了吗！

但他问出来不知道为什么特别心虚：“你不要命了吗？”

这话问得董骏立刻表现出了排斥和不满。

“看几本书怎么了？也成了你们嘴里那些特别不能做的事？”

其实那几秒钟之间，杨晓扬心里想了好多好多事情。比如哥哥你怎么这么帅，比如哥哥你这么帅能不能不要老想着干世界来干我不好吗，比如一句单纯的“操”，比如我一个干信访的对这人心动才是真的他妈脑子有病吧。

他也不知道怎么解释，最后掏出来手机，找到李警官的那条短信，学着董骏当时那一招，直接怼给了董骏让他看。

“这是公安那边跟我们对口的人发的。”杨晓扬压低了声音，做贼一样，“他们最近在查高校社团。你想想啊，你想想共产党是怎么起家的。”

短短几十个字，董骏看得毛骨悚然。

这条短信甚至发在他还没有和王梦迪见面之前。但实际上，从某种程度上来讲，王梦迪确实早就已经在帮他们了。他不是不害怕的。他当然害怕。除了害怕还有愤怒。除了愤怒还有无助。除了无助还有恨。

“为什么？”他问杨晓扬。

他只是想做好事，只是在秉承着自己的原则和观念做事。他们只是争回自己本就应得的东西。

杨晓扬看着他的眼睛，非常真诚，少见的真诚：“你别问我。问我也没用。信访不问为什么。”

周围的服务员要传菜，端着盘子从他们身边路过，看了他们一眼，又面无表情地移开视线。董骏觉得他和杨晓扬像是和其他人隔了一层透明的墙。董骏认为、也知道他应该踹破了这墙走出去。可杨晓扬站在他和墙之间，真诚地保护着他。

他的眼神渐渐归于了平静，看着杨晓扬无意识皱紧的眉头，不知道为什么，想要抹平它。他想着，自己看来是真把晓扬当朋友了。也因此，他慢慢地卸下了心里的气劲。

“谢谢。”他说。

杨晓扬神情缓和了一些，点了点头：“你真的注意一些吧。也是为了那姑娘好。”

董骏没有答应他，也没有反驳他，反而对他笑了笑，然后轻声说了句“进去吧”，就推开了包间的门走进去。屋里王梦迪站着，正把包背在肩上，看起来是要走。柯晗背对着他，也在收东西。王梦迪的神情看起来有些不对，一桌子的人都看着她，像是出了什么事。董骏下意识走上前想拦她问问怎么了，却见王梦迪神色态度都与之前判若两人。

她眼中有焦急，有果决。但却多出来了刚才几乎看不到的冷静锋芒。

王梦迪比董骏先开口：“董工，我同学出了点事，得赶回学校。这次很高兴能认识你，我们之后再聊吧。”

董骏看了看她，看了看柯晗：“怎么回事，需要帮忙吗？”

王梦迪笑了，摇了摇头。柯晗看起来有些慌乱不知所措，见王梦迪摇了摇头，就也摇了摇头。

“我送你，去车站。”他对王梦迪说。

“不行。”王梦迪压低了声音，“我刚试过了，买不了车票。”

杨晓扬心里一沉：“怎么买不了的？”

“登12306怎么登都出错。”

王梦迪心里是很明白的。她也知道早晚会有这一天。可她心里太着急了，安唐的笑又一直在她脑海里晃，所以心存着怎么都驱不散的侥幸。

“不知道窗口买行不行……”

杨晓扬看了看董骏发愣的样子，突然一咬牙又拉开了包间的门：“走，我开车送你去火车站窗口，柯晗你查查长途汽车的时刻表。大不了开车送你回永大。”

说完，他又看向董骏。

“董工，一起吧？”

“走。”董骏回答。

对于这个发展，王梦迪很惊讶。她知道这人是信访的，十分不信任，可董骏都跟着走了，她又知道没问题。起初她很惊讶，但她看董骏那样自然地和卓宁交代后就跟着他往店外走，于是就也跟了出去。

杨晓扬其实生气了。

他从小被家里人惯得，脾气难免大得很，有一点不如意都不行。他知道自己不是什么好人，可也自问不是坏人，是个尽心工作、老实守法的好公民。一直以来他都兢兢业业为党和国家办事，大多数时候，都赞同维稳是有非常必要性的一件事。他也不是不知道，有些时候有些地方部门做事情太着急太过了，手段比较灰色地带。

可总要有个底线吧。连他妈一群学生都要动，是不是太没底线了？

学生总是傻的。就看王梦迪一边十分焦急，一边一脸视死如归。柯晗完全不知道杨晓扬怎么就突然如此热心，不过也只当他是热心。董骏多少明白事情的严重性，下决心要维护这位小妹妹到底。

正常人对学生都该是这种想法这种态度才对的吧？觉得是学生，是未来的希望，祖国的花朵，都还年轻还单纯，还赤子之心，能帮就帮帮。杨晓扬从一开始想不明白怎么查高校社团查得这么起劲，到现在看他们对学生上这种手段甚至有些看不起。他们信访一线都是些脏活累活，有时候口干舌燥绞尽脑汁，才把人民群众堪堪按住。每次也都慎重再慎重，万不得已了才会报公安部门用一些手段，比如限制个别人员乘坐火车、飞机。和学生讲道理，难道比和那些大字都不识一个的人讲道理还要难？

什么道理讲不开，要用这种方式？

杨晓扬在后视镜里看了看王梦迪：“同学还好吗？”

王梦迪这期间一直扑在手机上，不停地打字打电话。

她摇了摇头：“还是联系不上。”

“是不是手机没电了，你们想多了。”董骏想宽慰王梦迪。

却见王梦迪咬着嘴唇，眼圈直接红了。

“我有同学看见他被带走的。”

柯晗愣住了：“带走？犯事儿了？”

王梦迪就不说话了。

再多的，董骏没有问。

后来，真的是杨晓扬开着车把小姑娘送到了永大门口。下车之前，杨晓扬突然把车门锁了，交代王梦迪：“记住，你自己的安全最重要。”

然后他见王梦迪点了点头，才开锁让王梦迪下去。王梦迪下车之前已经想好了，还回头对他们笑着说了谢谢。柯晗开了车门就要跟，被杨晓扬一声“别下车”直接吼了回去。柯晗当然不理，可董骏却也让他听杨晓扬的，他也就只能听杨晓扬的。

如果他当时知道这是他见王梦迪的最后一次，他当然是会追下去的。

有时候人很奇怪，明明知道前边是什么，可不走到那里，怎么都不相信它真的会发生。就像犹太人不知道自己进集中营会死吗？他们应该心底是知道的。可他们抱着侥幸，老老实实地排着队走了进去，还为自己刚刚被抢夺的家产而愤恨。

王梦迪倒是知道自己走向的是什么，可她早就不在乎。

杨晓扬打了把方向，掉头离开了永大西门。等他们回到三明，已经是晚上八点多。杨晓扬和董骏都默契地选择先将柯晗送到了回电厂的公交车站，然后，等车里只剩两个人了，也没有人提各回各家的事。

他们都害怕。人害怕的时候，会想要和其他人呆在一起。

“我去加个油。”杨晓扬说。

“嗯。”董骏回答。

最近的加油站在市里一条主干道的西侧。快九点，三明市主干道车已经少了起来。杨晓扬向来开车很快，此时却不着急，四十的时速匀速向前移动。他此时迫切地想要回到自己平淡的生活，就连上了手机蓝牙，放些音乐。

“应该也不会真有什么事。”他看着前方说，“哎，我火锅都没吃完，就被拉走当司机。渴死了，一路连瓶水都没有。”

他其实也没发现自己渴，尝试放松了一些之后，才发现自己真渴。

“一会儿加油站买一瓶吧。”董骏说。

“嗯。”他应了一声，“加完油一起吃个宵夜？”

董骏本想说不太有心情，可他不忍心。

“好。想吃什么？”

想吃你。

杨晓扬差一点没把这句话说出来。

倒也不是他真想，就是一种用梗的恶趣味。土味情话不都是这么说的吗。

“都行。”

加油的时候，杨晓扬站在油枪旁边，看着主干道灯火和来来往往的车出神。他看董骏坐在车里闭目养神，心里终于泛起来了一丝丝的安定。有了安定之后，他才敢去回想今天做的事。然后，他想，他做的是对的。

想到这里，杨晓扬才觉得自己心里一直压着的那块大石头抬开了。

至少，是对得起父母养育教育，对得起自己良心的事情吧。再多的他也想不明白，也不太愿意去想了。

————————tbc


	11. 这章满足一下我的恋爱脑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 啊 如题

Chapter 11 这章满足一下我的恋爱脑

三明有种小吃非常有名，叫做冰赤豆。就是打了冰沙之后浇上用玫瑰糖腌好的赤豆和小圆子，玫瑰糖汁甜而不腻，夏天燥热的空气中来一碗那真的通体舒畅。杨晓扬向来爱吃冷饮，每年夏天都一碗一碗地往家带。他吃着最顺口的那家就在他家小区门口五百米处，占尽天时地利人和，因此这家店的老板娘老板以及每一个曾经打过工的伙计，都知道杨晓扬是熟客。

只是这十月将至，天已经凉了，冰赤豆慢慢不好卖，店里就开始卖一些桂花粥之类的宵夜。杨晓扬中午吃了火锅，跑了一下午，又渴得不行，对于宵夜的首选烧烤还是敬谢不敏。

杨晓扬有个毛病，就是当自己心里边事情特别多的时候，就会突然关闭照顾人功能，态度变得非常不和顺，非常没有耐心。毕竟是家里惯出来的，退一万步讲背后有底气，又在父母所在的电力系统驰骋，所以更是没什么东西能真的约束他。

他灌了一整瓶的矿泉水下去，拔出来机器上弹出的油卡，拧好油箱盖之后顺手把塑料瓶扔在了旁边的垃圾桶里，绕回到驾驶侧，坐进去关上门，发动了车。

董骏并没有睡着，他回头看了杨晓扬一眼，敏锐地感觉到杨晓扬的气质变了。

他没说话，就看着。

可视线自然也给杨晓扬造成了压力。杨晓扬并道上路之后，还是没顶住笑了笑。

“别看了，我和你不一样啊。”他说，“我不是你，董工。”

董骏不解：“什么意思？”

不论董骏是真的不明白还是装不明白，杨晓扬都觉得没有解释的必要。他打左转向的手有些出汗，有些滑，拨了两下才把灯拨过去，就好像真的有什么可心虚的。

“我家旁边有家小店好吃，去那吃？”

“都可以。”

杨晓扬住的小区算是市里不错的小区，越是靠近，到晚上路边越会停很多还不错的车。路两边都是，就很难走。杨晓扬租了房子还租了车位，就不存在这种烦恼。只是他现在想要把车停在小店附近，却实在是方圆一公里都没位置。于是他就捞了一把方向直接进了小区。

“先把车停里边。”他没头没脑地和董骏交代了一句。

“好。”董骏说。

其实董骏有点困。他平时如果没什么事，是个雷打不动十一点睡觉的人。今天这趟折腾，关键还是脑子里一直没停过，想了太多事，所以他提前累了。不过可能也就是平时睡眠底子好，才能在需要熬夜的时候尽情熬夜。杨晓扬正相反，让他晚上十二点之前睡不如杀了他，可是到了正经值班或者忙的时候，他又哈欠连天很不得躺到地上去。

之前，包括现在，他都有太多事情不明白了，他希望晓扬可以告诉他。

杨晓扬的车位就在他家楼下，左边是一辆帕梅拉，右边是一辆北京吉普。他停车下车的时候，又突然不好意思了起来。董骏，他还是在乎还是想要取悦的，这么就给展现出来自己和对方的经济、甚至阶级差距，实在不利于后续发展。

他观察着董骏的神色，看到董骏专门看了路边的车两眼。其实董骏就纯粹是看到好车多给个眼神，他并不会因为两人所处的客观社会阶层不同，或者说两个人的家庭背景、受教育背景不同而影响自己和杨晓扬交朋友。在他眼里，人就是人，真诚正直的人，虚伪恶劣的人，如此而已。

这恰恰才是他和杨晓扬两个人最大的不同——而彼时，两个人都看不到这一点。

杨晓扬脚步放慢，侧头看着董骏：“中午吃的火锅，就想喝点粥，来点小菜，可以吧？”

董骏听完笑了，整个身影在小区柔和的路灯下显得特别生动。

“都走到这儿了，你想起来问我了。”

一句话把杨晓扬说得愣了愣。他身上的焦躁，好像也平息了一点。

董骏赶紧摇头：“没事，我说了都行。”

杨晓扬点了点头，带着一种奇怪的骄傲心情，领着董骏走进了那家所有工作人员都认识他的店里。

他从来都是自己一个人去吃，就有一次他妈来看他的时候，一起进去过。

老板娘今天看店，他们走进去的时候，她正往给一桌人上小菜。她身材偏胖，凸起的肚子上扎着一个蓝格子围裙，头发整整齐齐盘在正后脑勺的位置。店门嘎吱声一响起来，她回头一看，就笑了。

“哎呀小伙子，可好几天没来啦！”

杨晓扬也递了个笑脸：“来了。还有赤豆吗？这几天忙，想了好几天了。”

店里并不冷。董骏仔细看，发现店里很舍本，这种天就开了空调。董骏饶有兴致看着杨晓扬和老板娘的互动，脑子里就出现了晓扬经常下班没事就来吃一顿的画面。这个点店里人并不少，有很多喝酒的，说话声音不小，挺热闹。

其实进门一瞬间，董骏有那么一点点被带回现实生活的感觉。突然又可触了，突然又落地了，突然，他心里对这个国家的质疑和不安，被打消了一些。

“赤豆有，十一之后才撤。”老板娘迎着杨晓扬走过来，视线却在董骏身上打转，“没见你带朋友来过啊，哎哟，这么俊的小伙子。”

董骏一直都是中老年妇女杀手，这一点他倒是已经习惯了。

然而杨晓扬并没有习惯。他推着董骏做到了旁边一个桌子上，嘴上抗议，对老板娘叫了一声：“姐！”

“我夸人家好看还不行？”老板娘立刻反抗。

老板娘说得无法反驳，杨晓扬声音就低了：“好看也不能当着面夸啊，多不好意思。”

这下老板娘彻底乐了：“反正我好意思。我看人家也没不好意思，也不知道到底是谁不好意思。”

说完，就把旁边夹子上挂的一本已经卷边的破烂菜单递给了董骏。

“小伙子看看有什么想吃的？不用管他，菜单他会背。”

这话说完，董骏笑了。

特别明显，特别生活，与以往完全不同的那种笑。老板娘悄咪咪欣赏美男之后转回了后厨。董骏带着笑慢慢翻菜单。杨晓扬在旁边看他翻菜单，看傻了。董骏翻完之后，菜单一合，看向了杨晓扬，正与他那视线撞在了一起。

“我看好了。你吃什么？”

“就……桂花粥，冰赤豆，一个凉拌莲藕。再来两瓶？”

董骏爽快地点了点头：“好啊。”

等喝上之后，杨晓扬终于觉得自己舒服了一些。

老板娘说他自己不好意思，并没有说错。他还真的在董骏身边会不好意思。就那种，你总是看向自己喜欢的人，却也总在他转过视线之时快速移开，诸如此类的少男心事吧。董骏要了醋泡花生，一碗绿豆粥，一碗冰赤豆。啤酒店里只有雪花勇闯天涯，两个人也就没得选，一人来了一瓶。吃饭的功夫，杨晓扬手机震了两三次，他看了一眼，都是爹妈问他在干什么，也就没有认真回。

他能感觉得出来董骏有事想问他。

他并非不想说。他很想说。只是不知道从何说起。

喝到第三杯的时候，董骏拿起玻璃杯直接碰了碰杨晓扬放在桌子上的那个杯子，问了个问题。

“晓扬，你是研究生，还不是工程方面的，那……你看过那些马克思的东西吗？”

来了。

“入党的时候被迫看过。学校里积极分子要上课，要写读书报告。”

董骏安安静静地盯着他：“都写的什么？”

“其实，咳。”杨晓扬低头笑了笑，“我都看不懂。”

他确实看不懂。

“不过吧，我觉得，董工你应该能看得懂……”

董骏点了点头：“那就改天买两本看看。”

“不用买。”杨晓扬立刻摇了摇头，“厂里图书馆肯定都有，你直接去借就行。”

董骏夹了两筷子蒸菜，手上动作不紧不慢。

“这书能看吧？”

“当然能看。”杨晓扬说完就笑了，“又不是禁书。”

“那你之前为什么听说我要看之后反应那么激烈？”

杨晓扬不说话了。

“还有，今天那个杨梦迪的同学，你说，真的是……”

“我不知道，也不能主观臆测。”

“但是你接触这些工作，应该比很多人都更清楚。”

“是啊。”

董骏给两个人杯子里都又倒满酒，自己喝了一口，放下，抬头看杨晓扬。杨晓扬低头喝粥，并不回应董骏的视线。董骏突然想起来车里的时候，杨晓扬说“我不是你”，他自然明白杨晓扬是什么意思。可他又……怎么说，就像争取工友的时候一样，很希望，很希望杨晓扬能理解他的立场，能和他有一样的认识。

然而话到嘴边，兜兜转转，说不出去。

不像争取卓宁的时候，虽然他也有一样强烈的意愿，却又不知道自己在犹豫什么。想着这些事情，喝着酒，董骏的眉头就皱上了。

“董工。”杨晓扬仍旧低着头，脸上有个特别难看的笑容，“其实我今天好生气啊。”

这句话说得太委屈了，直接委屈到了董骏的心里。

他也委屈，但他已经太久都不会委屈了。他也有很多真情实感，可他早已不会像杨晓扬这样直白、真诚地说出自己的情感。都说男儿有泪不轻弹，但是董骏一下子眼眶就红了。他或许总有比杨晓扬表达出的更复杂的思绪和理由，杨晓扬的立场或许却更暧昧、不够单纯。只是杨晓扬归根结底，特别简单。就是特别简单的一个人。

“我也生气。”董骏说。

“哎……”杨晓扬总算是把今天的这口气叹出来了，“但是也没办法。”

这一点，董骏持保留意见。但当下时刻，并不是提这些事的时候。董骏的手在凝着水汽的玻璃杯外壁上滑动，看着杨晓扬，心里难受，只是不会安慰人，因此就沉默了。杨晓扬一抬头就看见了董骏这副神情，微微张开了嘴，似乎很是惊讶。

然后他看见了董骏的手。然后他尝试着，将自己的左手往前挪，盖住了董骏的右手，轻轻抚摸。

然后董骏炸了。

他先是皱眉，在思绪一闪有些明白了杨晓扬的意思之后，猛地抽回了手站起来往后撤了一步，直接撞到了后边一桌坐的人。那个人转身就骂，董骏回头道了歉，说了半天对不起之后，才又转回视线看向杨晓扬。他是真的吓着了，喘着气，看着杨晓扬的神情也说不出来什么狠话，就还是慢慢坐了回去。

“晓扬……”

杨晓扬立刻快速点了好几个头：“我知道了，董工。我知道了。你放心。”

这当然不是第一次有男人看上董骏。他也不是不懂这些事情。之前还有人请董骏去gay吧端酒，时薪很高，倒是能很大程度上给他带来物质上更好的生活。但是他发现太耽误时间读书，慢慢就不去了。

他就是没想到，工作上认识的人，竟然也会有……也会有敢于把这件事往台面上摆的。

而且一下子，晓扬和他之间的种种交往瞬间就被打上了带目的性的问号。说白了就是，董骏真是不知道该怎么回应和面对对方。

“晓扬，我也不是这个意思……”

可话也不能这么说。这话听起来又好像他不是在拒绝——他也不是在拒绝？只是真的就压根没往这方面想。

真没往这方面想吗？

董骏只能沉默。他沉默着看杨晓扬结了账，看杨晓扬扯着笑脸和他闲聊，看杨晓扬把他送到了公交车站，自己落寞地转身走了。杨晓扬的背影就在董骏眼前留了很久。那时候，董骏突然想，杨晓扬这么留一个背影，其实也挺狠的。

————————tbc


	12. 跨年应景

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 董骏当然不会为了杨晓扬就放弃走自己的路啊。

Chapter 12 跨年应景

十二月三十一号晚上，永泉市各个商业区全是乌央乌央的人。没有哪家餐厅不排队的。白天的时候下了点小雨，如今地上还湿着，在灯光下泛出来一点水光的印子。天倒是不冷，杨晓扬只穿了一件夹克，没有选择羽绒服。他和几个吃完了饭准备去找个小酒馆续摊儿，如今有几位去洗手间了，剩下的人就在外边等人。

一行一共是杨晓扬、张景宣、柳黎、童恩四个人。张景宣和杨晓扬如今在外边等那两位。柳黎童恩是一对儿，准备明年结婚，最近正为结婚的事天天吵架，也就跨年这一天在朋友面前消停一会儿。本来杨晓扬和张景宣也不敢提之前人家两位吵架的事，如今正主走了，张景宣的八卦之魂终于不用憋在那自己燃烧，就拉着杨晓扬叨叨个不停。

但杨晓扬的注意力都在手机上。

他编了条微信，粘在了和董骏的微信对话框里，始终没有点发送。两个人上一次对话还停留在十一月初，是董骏告诉杨晓扬，听说王梦迪已经回家了，人没什么事。杨晓扬回了一个“那就好”。

“你说结婚有什么意思？他俩都认识多少年了，从来没吵过这么多架吧？伤不伤感情啊？人和人还是得有点空间，是吧？就算再亲密，也不能从早到晚都在一起，多不健康？”

张景宣在一旁执着地发问，这就是他的说话习惯，倒不是真的非得杨晓扬回答他的问题。只是一般杨晓扬都会应几句，甚至往往还附和张景宣的观点，如今这么沉默，让张景宣眯起了双眼。

“我这么说你觉得不对？”

他等了一会儿，直到杨晓扬说了句：“没有。”

“我就说，咱俩向来是不婚派，怎么感觉你就动摇了，不应该啊？”

“没动摇。”

“不过你情况特殊，想结也结不了哈？”

“可以出国。”

“首先不得有一个男朋友吗？”

“是。”

杨晓扬手机锁了屏又解锁，界面从微信到微博到大众点评，到墨迹天气，又回到微信。张景宣不经意瞟着。

“有男朋友了吗？”

“没。”

“怎么看着这么愣，想什么呢？”

“没有。”

“怎么心里还装着你们单位那个直男呢？”

“嗯。”

话说完，杨晓扬愣了一秒，然后手机往兜里一扔，搂住张景宣的脖子就要开打。柳黎和童恩走出来就看到的这一幕，俩人对视一眼，当无事发生走了过去。

“打完了没？”柳黎问他们。

本来已经打完了，几下活动让杨晓扬觉得穿夹克都有些热，把拉链往下拉了一点。张景宣则把自己的围巾重新叠了叠围好。结果张景宣开口就把杨晓扬卖了，卖得杨晓扬又要暴起去干。

“靠，晓扬还他妈念着他们厂里那个直男呢——”

后半句被杨晓扬拿着他的围巾塞到了嘴里堵住。看杨晓扬这种反应，柳黎和童恩就知道这是真的了。俩人又对视了一眼，柳黎谨慎地说了句：“走吧，先往华泰路走，到时候看哪家人少进哪家吧。”

于是四个人朝着永泉市的酒吧一条街慢慢散步过去。大概一公里多一点，走十几二十分钟。走到第二个路口的时候，柳黎和童恩对视了一眼，然后柳黎终于把话题带了回来。

“刚才宣说那个直男，怎么回事啊扬扬？”

杨晓扬撇了撇嘴，看向一边，不说话。

“操，真伤心了这是……”

“哎，直男不值得。是我傻，都他妈这么大了还喜欢直男。”

张景宣皱着眉：“你看不出来人家是不是gay吗？”

这话又戳了杨晓扬的刀。说实话，他虽然并不觉得董骏只喜欢女的，但是也不是不知道董骏一看就没交过男朋友。只是，说实话，他人在三明那个小地方，又窝在那偏僻的电厂里，每天见的说话的都是那些人。就像张景宣人在北京工作，不是放假调休也不会31号就能回来。柳黎童恩两个人也都有自己的生活，要结婚了，杨晓扬平时没事也不会拉着一对情侣出来陪自己玩。

“我觉得是个双。”他嘟囔了一句。

在那样封闭的社交环境里，董骏某种程度上是他情感宣泄的唯一选择。他觉得很难和朋友们解释，解释他喜欢董骏甚至不是把董骏当潜在的对象来处，而是喜欢他这个人。在一个封闭的社交环境里，杨晓扬这样的性少数群体并没有条件首先在同类人中选择情感发生的对象。

童恩难得开口，问了一句：“真这么喜欢？”

结果这句话把杨晓扬问懵了。

“我不知道啊，但是还在想……我觉得我俩还没完，不知道为什么，就觉得这事还没完。”

柳黎张了张嘴，最后拍了拍杨晓扬的肩膀。

“走吧，陪你喝酒。”

跨年这天董骏不值班。闫一宁让他去家里吃饭，他就去了。董瑶的身体已经有了一些好转，能帮着做做饭搞搞家务，因此闫一宁一家人心情都挺好的，带的董骏心情也不错。晚饭就蒸了条鱼下了几盘饺子。三明人比较重视农历春节，公历新年没有太重的仪式感。只是春节闫一宁自然要带董瑶回老家，一年下来也就这一个机会好好感谢一下董骏了。

闫一姝放学的时候已经晚上七八点。她裹着寒气推门进来，正赶上饭菜上桌。

董骏看董瑶很顺势就走过去帮一姝拿下来书包放在了一边，手则摸上了一姝的脸颊。

“怎么不戴围巾？看着脸吹得冰凉冰凉的。”

闫一姝不敢让董瑶单独提重物，也跟着把书包放一边：“不冷啊。”

“怎么不冷，今天零下了。”

“骏哥来了？”

闫一姝见了董骏，整个人立刻一秒乖巧。董瑶看在眼里，知道小姑娘在董骏面前有点害羞。董骏和一姝打了招呼，也帮着摆碗筷，又把电视调到闫家爱看的地方卫视，等着跨年晚会。闫一宁刚从厨房里端饺子出来，一看妹妹回来了，咧开嘴就笑了。

“回来得挺是时候。洗手去。”

“家里没洗手液了吗？水凉死了。”

闫一姝是说家里回放的那种免洗洗手液，医院常见的那种。因为董瑶抵抗力太差，所以他们在家里都必须非常注意卫生。最近洗手液用完了，还没买新的。闫一姝其实心里清楚，只是还要抱怨，一边抱怨一边去把手洗了。董瑶笑嘻嘻看着小姑不情不愿的样子，心里是把一姝当亲妹妹处的。

她看了看一姝的座位，又看了看董骏：“哥，你往里坐一点，一姝这边太挤了。”

董骏一听笑了，站起来把椅子挪了挪。

闫一宁拿筷子晃了他一下：“笑什么？笑你在你妹妹心里地位不如我妹妹，是吧。”

董骏只能点了点头：“是，确实不如。”

“那你不看看我，我是底层的底层。”

“我看你挺享受。”

“这两天心情好。”闫一宁简单接了一句，然后带了点别的意思看了看董骏，“不过，董哥，虽然是好事，之前咱俩说好的，你还是得理解……”

“这你放心。”

闫一姝洗完手回来的时候，正听见这句底层的底层，于是翻了她哥一个白眼。对于董瑶，她其实是很心疼的，也因此董瑶对她的没一丁点照顾她都加倍感激。其实真正的亲人之间也许不会这么客气，只能说他们离真正的亲人还有一点点距离要跨越。

只有那么一点点。现在算是家人。

“喝点？”闫一宁问董骏。

“好。”董骏点了点头。

闫一宁从厨房里扒拉出来两个小玻璃酒杯，和半瓶彩陶坊。他晃了晃瓶子，感觉了一下余量，给董骏和自己分别倒了一杯，两个人碰了一下，各自喝了。

“这杯是要谢谢你。”闫一宁小声说。

董骏迟疑了一下：“没什么可谢的，都是一家人。”

这话给大家的表情都带来了短暂的阴霾。董骏父母去世的时候，董瑶刚刚逃婚出来不久，也算是见了全过程，也是那时候第一次见识到生命的残酷。可她是刚刚置之死地而后生的人，心里永远抱着一苗希望，也因此，如今虽然也要受病痛折磨，求生意志确实很坚定的。

闫一宁点了点头：“是，都是一家人。”

董骏于是换了个话题，讨论起一姝上学的事。目前看来学费问题不大，咨询了老师，也说大学入学就可以申请助学贷款，总算是有点保障。董瑶让闫一姝什么都不要想就安安心心冲成绩，闫一姝心里很明白，立刻点头答应下来。

第一盘饺子吃完，董骏主动把盘子拿到水池里，给窄小的、盘碗堆叠的餐桌腾出来些空间。他走到厨房的时候拿出来手机看了看大家互相元旦祝福的短信，回了几个，然后就看到杨晓扬发了个朋友圈，看起啦是和朋友们聚餐吃饭。他于是点开和杨晓扬的微信对话，发现两个人的交流停在十一月初。他叹了口气。

然后，就见杨晓扬的名字突然变成了“对方正在输入”。

董骏吓了一跳。他站在那里静静等着，等了很久，看着杨晓扬三个字和正在输入反复切换，可等了一分钟有余，都没有什么信息发来。这时候董瑶在外边叫他，问他是不是有什么事。他就拿着手机往外走。这时候那对话的抬头已经停在“杨晓扬”三个字很久没有动过了。

跨年晚会就是一串跳舞唱歌。一姝还有作业要写，看到一半就回屋里学习去了。闫一宁和董骏看到就聊了一会儿自己高三时候的事，董瑶有些插不上话，因为她高二就辍学了。不过她心里却感到非常平静，非常幸福。

十一点多的时候，董骏穿上衣服准备回家。他和闫一宁喝完了那半瓶酒，如今心里微微暖，也有点飘。他其实情感上并不愿意回到那个冰冷的家里，可他知道那里才是自己真正的家，或者说这里并不是他真正的家。空气雾蒙蒙的，有那种煤烟的气味。他在电厂工作，自然非常熟悉这种气味。

闫一宁把他送到了楼下，看他在路灯下走远才上楼回家。在路灯下走远的董骏转过街角之后就掏出了手机，看到了一条娇娇给他发的新年祝福，他礼貌地回了。三明街上人不多，但也不少，毕竟是放假第一个晚上。董骏第二天还要值班。这是第四年了，董骏想。

然后董骏拿出手机，给杨晓扬打了个电话。

电话过了很久才接通。久到董骏以为杨晓扬早就下决心不再接他的电话。电话接通之后，另一边能明显听出来在酒吧，还有人在唱歌。

“啊，董骏……”

杨晓扬叫完名字就噤声了，也不说话，也不挂断。

董骏舔了舔嘴唇。“和朋友喝酒？”他问。

“嗯，出来跨个年。”

“元旦快乐。”

“元旦快乐。”

然后杨晓扬好像突然反应过来什么，倒抽了一口气，骂了一句“卧槽”，又戛然而止。再之后他语气突然就变了，好像刚才的尴尬就没存在过。

“董工今天不值班？”

“不值班，明天值。”

“哎，辛苦。等我回去请你吃饭，给你带礼物。”

董骏当然明白杨晓扬在担心什么、想到了什么，就低头笑了笑：“嗯。刚在一宁家吃过饭。瑶妹儿身体好多了。之前这半年，也谢谢你的帮助。”

“别为这些谢我，应该的。”杨晓扬顿了顿，“吃了什么？”

“哈哈，一宁包的饺子。”

“跨年也吃饺子？中国人还真是什么节日都能吃饺子。”

董骏想说很多，但张了张嘴又把每一个字咽了回去。倒是杨晓扬听他沉默了，就找了个其他话头。

“哎，我也就今天出来浪了，后天就得回去。三天假期赶中间那天值班，今年也是真倒霉。”

“后天我也在厂里。”

这话说完，杨晓扬是实在接不住了。这是想要叫他吃饭，还是没话找话呢？

然而杨晓扬却并不太想和董骏单独出来见面。

“嗯，那……到时候厂里见？”

“行，厂里见。”

电话挂了之后，杨晓扬松下了自己不知道什么时候就提上去的一口气。他的手心都是汗，心跳也很快，且不完全是酒精作用。从理智上来讲，杨晓扬心里很清楚现在是什么个情况。毕竟长了二十五年弯了十几年，谁还没被直男这么吊过，是不是？

可是这种节假日，他也对董骏狠不下来心。

得知杨晓扬这电话是接那位厂里直男的之后，他又被三位朋友骂了很久。

————————tbc


End file.
